To Remember
by Sullieyan
Summary: Despite surviving the incident at the cliffs, Uncas sends Alice home to England shortly after. Eight years later, she moves to America to start her life anew. Much has changed; they have changed. But they meet again and wonder whether it is possible to remember...
1. Chapter 1

_"Go home."_

Alice gaped in disbelief at the crumpled papers in her hand and looked at Uncas – it was her passage home to England via steamer and it was going to leave America in two days.

"Go home, Alice." His tone was harder, more resolute this time.

"Why?" She whispered, flabbergasted.

He regarded her for a long minute, his expression shuttered. "You don't belong here, "he stated succinctly.

"But we…we… we are…" she stammered, advancing closer to him. Uncas inched backwards, "We are nothing. We have nothing."

The finality in his response shook her to the core. He meant every word. He truly intended to send her home. He thought nothing significant about the three months they had spent together.

 _"Go back to England, Alice."_

* * *

 _Eighteen months later._

Cora stared at the child nestled in her sister's arms, "What did you say?"

"Take him back to America, please." Alice uttered calmly, holding out her eleven-month-old son to her older sister. Cora blinked at the ebony-haired baby with solemn hazel eyes, his complexion the colour of dark honey. She never knew she had a nephew until five minutes ago. She travelled to England to settle legal matters only to discover her sister was newly wedded to an earl, with a son who obviously did not belong to her husband.

"Take him back to his father." Alice instructed coldly, depositing the baby unceremoniously into her sister's arms. Cora had no doubt the father of the beautiful boy she now carried was her brother-in-law – he was a miniature of his sire, right down to his inscrutable demeanour. He did not cry or fuss but remained still and silent in his bewildered aunt's arms. He simply turned his head to look at his mother, his tiny head cocked to one side. _He was waiting for her to take him back_. Cora instinctively realised as her heart wrenched for the little being.

"Why have him if you intended all along to abandon him?" Cora barked, cradling the child against her protectively. "When I found out I was pregnant, it was too late to do anything." Alice clipped, averting her gaze from her sister, from her son. "Alice, you cannot do this. He is a baby, for goodness sake. He needs his mother!" Cora shrilled, prancing up and down the opulent sitting room of her sister's country manor. Cora had wondered why her sister had been living in the countryside but now she knew – her sister had been hiding from the prying, haughty eyes of society.

"He is better off with his father." Alice reasoned coolly, passing a bundle to her sister, "These are his belongings." "Does he have a name?" Cora asked, her voice trembling with growing fury. Heartless. Her sister was absolutely heartless. "Callum." Alice provided tautly. Cora's anger abated a little at that – her sister had christened her son after their beloved elder brother, who had passed away at a young age of ten due to a drowning accident.

"He cannot speak yet but he does make some sounds. He rarely cries and never throws tantrums. He can walk though he wobbles. He rubs his mouth when he is hungry…" Alice recited mechanically, dusting invisible lint off her skirt. Cora snatched the proffered bundle, "You are going to regret this, Alice Julianna Munro." Alice watched as her sister marched out of the sitting room, her gaze honing in on her son, who continued to look at her expectantly. In that instant, the baby's unflappable countenance was so much like that of his father. Alice's fingers twisted in her skirts and she forced herself to stay where she was.

 _"Mama."_

A little voice rang out clearly. Alice's head jerked up in shock as Cora slowed her pace. She whipped around to glare at her younger sister, "I thought you said he could not speak."

 _"Mama."_ The baby repeated loudly, his eyes clinging tremulously to his mother.

 _His first word._ Alice sank down on the settee in defeat.

"Go." She ordered, tears blurring her vision.

Cora nodded grimly and left.

* * *

 _Seven years later._

"Hello, Cora."

Cora sighed regretfully at the sight of her sister whom she had not seen in seven years. Though Cora had wanted to make more trips to England over the years, she simply had been too busy to spare the time for lengthy travel with three children and a budding boarding house business to manage. Alice, on her end, predictably never visited America on her own. Until now. They had corresponded through letters but after what happened seven years earlier that afternoon in the sitting room, the notes felt more perfunctory than personal. Both did not wish to lose touch with their only surviving family member, yet both could not forget what happened that day. Certainly not Cora.

Cora went forward and embraced Alice warmly, " Welcome." Alice hugged her back tightly, "Thank you." Cora released her sister and crouched down, "Hello. You must be Mikayla." Her four-year-old niece, Lady Mikayla Caroline Anne Nicholson, only child and heir of Earl of Craven, returned her greeting with a wary stare. Alice nudged her daughter gently, "This is Aunt Cora, darling. I have told you about her, have I not? And your three cousins, Honon, Magena and Nadie." The little girl bobbed her politely but did not say a word. Cora took her small hand, "Come, dear. Let me show you to your room."

* * *

Alice surveyed her surroundings with newfound interest. Cora was doing an admirable job as owner of a cosy boarding house in Albany. That was the main reason why she had travelled to England seven years ago - she needed capital to get the business off the ground. The Munros' had three properties: one in London, one in Edinburgh and another in the English countryside. The sisters decided to mortgage the house in the countryside instead of selling it - Alice was financially supported well enough as the wife of an earl, thus all the money had gone to Cora.

In her letters, Cora reported that she had spent the first few years in Albany in order to keep an eye on things, only returning to the family cabin every couple of months. Nathaniel did not like city life but he dutifully accompanied her when he was not busy trading. Now that the business had taken off, Cora only ventured to the Albany twice a month to check on her hired hands. Nathaniel had relocated their family closer to Albany (just a day away) to reduce travel time, and Chingachcook had followed his older son.

Alice sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled as Mikayla wandered around their bedroom, her blue eyes wide with wonder. The little girl's bedroom back in London was akin to that of a princess so Alice worried that she may not be able to adapt to the simpler life in America. Her daughter had the best clothes and toys money could buy - her father had made sure of that.

Now that he was gone, Mikayla was one of the wealthiest four-year-olds in England. The earl had willed most of his fortune to his only child, though he remained very generous to his wife until his death. Alice had two large townhouses in London under her name, plus a lovely cottage in the Scottish Highlands. She was the main trustee of her daughter's inheritance and had a significant monthly allowance until the day she departed from the world. Alice would want for nothing for the rest of her life.

Which was why she decided to take a leap of faith and move to America. She had no idea how long she would stay in the Colonies but she wanted to give Mikayla a different perspective - and education - that her fortune could not buy. Cora had gotten a realtor to look for houses in Albany for her sister, so Alice would put up at the boarding house till she found a place that she liked. As for living in the wilderness... Cora had insisted Alice and Mikayla stay at the family cabin. Plus, the family cabin was just a ten-minute walk to Uncas' cabin.

 _Uncas_. Alice closed her eyes - a hazy image of the handsome Mohican warrior flitted into her mind. _Callum._ Her last memory of her son was crystal clear: the way he looked at her with his innocent almond-shaped hazel eyes, patiently waiting for her to take him back from Cora. " _Mama."_ That word had haunted her often over the last seven years. He would have celebrated his eighth birthday a few days ago.

She was going to meet him at the family cabin next weekend and she had no clue how to handle the reunion. She did not even know whether Uncas had told him about his birth mother and if he had, what had he said? At Alice's request, Cora had barely mentioned her nephew and Uncas in her letters, and had sent no portraits. But now that Alice was back in America, she had to face both father and son. She did not know which would prove more difficult.

 _"We are nothing... we have nothing."_ Her tender eighteen-year-old heart had shattered that night but on hindsight, her twenty-five-year-old grown-up self realised that there was practical truth in those statements. Uncas was right. They had nothing but a spirited dalliance founded on survival all those years ago. Alice figured she must had lost her marbles then to even consider a future with the Mohican. She had been young and foolishly romantic for even believing that she and Uncas shared something special...

* * *

Uncas trekked through the dense foliage, his moccasin-shod feet moving soundlessly over the damp forest floor. Seven years since he had become a father. _Seven years since his son had seen his English countess mother. Eight years since he had seen Alice._ For the second time in Uncas' life, he felt helpless and torn. He had been feeling this way since Cora announced a month ago that Alice was moving from England to America, the length of her stay undecided, indefinite. Uncas was certain that his sister-in-law knew about her sister's decision long before she informed the rest of her family. Uncas had been surprised that Alice was uprooting her daughter from her privileged background to the untamed frontiers. Then again, he should not be surprised as Alice had always been a quiet rebel at heart despite her blushing shyness. The existence of their son was a living testament to that.

"How long more, Father?" Uncas snapped out of his daze at his son's inquiry. The lanky eight-year-old was poised next to a huge tree ahead, his silvery eyes sharp and alert. "Just a couple of hours more, Ichante," Uncas answered easily, squeezing his son's shoulder affectionately when he came abreast. He had told his son of his mother's pending arrival - all he got in return was an unflappable nod of acknowledgement. He was definitely a product of he and Alice. The child was of few words, and as serious as the both of them.

Ichante thought he was only going to meet his mother the following weekend - Uncas did not tell him that they were on their way to meet her now. He did not even tell Cora. Nathaniel had thought he was crazy but Uncas desired for the reunion between the mother and son to be uncontrived. He did not want Ichante to overthink the situation - neither did he want Alice to do the same. _What about himself? How did he feel about seeing Alice again?_ He admitted his memories of their time together had faded over the years, mostly due to a lack of determination to preserve them. There was no point mulling over an impossible dream.

* * *

Alice woke up to the sound of laughter outside her door. She kicked off the covers and sat up, peering outside the window as she did so. Dusk was approaching - supper would soon be served in the dining room for the boarders. She had napped for at least three hours, and vaguely recalled Cora entering the room earlier to take Mikayla out to the garden with a few of the boarding children.

After washing up and changing into a fresh set of clothes, she left the room. Cora's guests were mostly British, with the occasional Dutch and Native American. She spotted Mikayla playing with children in the front garden and was glad her daughter looked as if she was enjoying herself. Alice reached the kitchen, where Cora was busy cooking with her employees. Cora saw her and pointed to the back door, "Could you grab some tomatoes from the vegetable garden?" "Of course," Alice replied genially and headed outside. Humming, she picked the juicier looking tomatoes and admired the variety of vegetables growing in the garden. Tossing the tomatoes into a basket, she stood up and turned around. A young boy stood a few feet from her, eyeing her curiously.

Alice noticed he was Indian, probably the child of one of the boarders. The sun was in her eyes so she could not make out his face. Stepping into the shade, she prepared to greet the child when he raised his head. Piercing grey eyes so light until it appeared silver stared at her, his jet-black hair streaked with a few strands of golden brown, his skin the colour of rich maple syrup. Alice dropped her basket, her hands trembling violently. _Those almond-shaped eyes, that stubborn jaw, those chiselled cheekbones, that strong nose, that uncanny, confident stare...he was the spitting image of his father_.

Without a word, the boy bent over to retrieve the fallen tomatoes,, putting it back into the basket. He held out the basket to Alice.

" _Callum_." she choked out.

The boy blanched, his skin turning pale under his bronzed complexion.

 _He recognised the name._

"Callum." Alice repeated hoarsely. _His eyes were no longer hazel but a mercurial silver._

 _He was beautiful - like his father._

"I am...I am..." Alice stuttered, wringing her hands agitatedly.

 _She had no right to introduce herself as his mother._

"Greet your mother, Ichante, " a low, familiar male voice issued in English from behind the boy.

Alice dropped her basket again, the tomatoes rolling forward.

This time, the boy did not attempt to pick them up. He stood frozen on the spot, staring at Alice.

A tall, muscular figure came round from behind a tree.

 _Uncas._

Alice felt herself hurtle back in time. Her heartbeat tripled.

He drew to a halt beside the boy. _Their son._

" _Hello, Alice."_

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

 _And there we have it - another Alice and Uncas story. :) Updates may not be as frequent since I'm haven't exactly decided how I want this story to pan out - yet. Again, please excuse all factual and historical inaccuracies. I hope all of you would enjoy this story, too. XXXOOOO_


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncas."

Alice replied serenely though she was shaking inside. _Eight years._

Uncas eyed her stoically, looking neither angry nor happy to see her.

Alice tore her eyes from him and transferred her attention to the boy standing motionlessly in between them. In the middle of his parents.

But the child regained his composure and extended his hand hesitantly, "Hello, how do you do?"

Callum spoke perfect English. _Ichante_ , Alice corrected herself. His diction was clear and concise, with little inflection.

Alice clamped down on her sudden urge to cry and leaned down to take his hand reverently. His palm was already callused at such a young age.

"I am very fine, thank you. You look...very well." she smiled gently at him. She longed to hug him but she could not. She gave up those rights seven years ago.

Just then, Cora ambled into the garden, with Mikayla at her hip. Her eyes widened when she saw her nephew and brother-in-law. "Ichante? Uncas? Why are you here?" She hurriedly put down Mikayla, who ran straight to Alice and hid in her mother's skirts. Cora embraced Ichante and smacked a kiss on his cheek, "Hello, darling. Your father did not tell me you two were coming down to Albany." The boy hugged his aunt back, his features relaxing.

"You could have sent a note, my dear brother-in-law," Cora chided, sending Uncas a quelling look. Uncas merely shrugged apologetically in response. Alice patted her daughter's head, not knowing what to do next. To her astonishment, Uncas spoke up, "Cora, could you take the children in first?" Alice gulped. He wanted to talk to her - in private. Cora nodded amicably, "Of course. Ichante, can you get your sister? Her name is Mikayla."

Sister. Alice's heart skipped a beat. Of course, Ichante and Mikayla were half-siblings. How would Ichante take to that? How would Uncas take to that? She stole a glance at Uncas, whose expression frustratingly remained inscrutable, though his eyes followed his son keenly.

She watched nervously as Ichante obediently approached Mikayla, who peeked at him from behind Alice's skirt. He crouched down and held out both his hands, palm up. "Let's go in and play, Mikayla. There are many toys inside." The little girl studied her brother suspiciously, her brows knitted. Ichante stretched out his hand and brushed an errant white-blond curl off her cherubic face, "Aunt Cora made chocolate cake. It's really good."

Mikayla's eyes brightened at the mention of chocolate and released her hold on her mother's skirt. An amused smile tugged at Ichante's lips and he stuck his hands closer to his sister. Mikayla tentatively placed one of her hands in his. Ichante led her towards their aunt, who looked delighted that the siblings had not taken long to connect. With a cheery wave at the adults, she shepherded the children into the house.

* * *

Alice turned to face Uncas, her eyes misty, "He knows his name is Callum."

"We told he had an English name when he was old enough to understand. I don't think he actually remembers you calling him that." Uncas commented mildly, sauntering towards Alice in that unhurried manner of his.

Alice squashed the instinctive reaction to flee, digging her toes determinedly into the ground. He halted about half an arm's length away from her. She cleared her throat, "Did he know before today..."

"He has known for a long time that his mother is English and sister to his Aunt Cora." Uncas confirmed, " He also knows his mother named him Callum. Never thought of hiding the truth from him."

Alice fidgeted under his scrutiny, feeling like a child who misbehaved. "You must have been shocked all those years ago when Cora returned from London," she finally said, mustering her courage to look at him in the eye.

"I was more shocked to find out you kept the baby," he answered bluntly, his dark eyes glinting enigmatically.

Alice flushed darkly. She struggled to find a suitable response but failed. Her shoulders drooping in defeat, she croaked, "I'm sorry." She was not sure what she was sorry about and whether it was appropriate to answer him as such. But whatever the reason, her apology was sincere.

"Don't be. He's a good boy." Alice heard the unmistakable pride in his tone and her heart squeezed painfully.

Uncas gestured at her simple black mourning gown, "I'm sorry about what happened to your husband."

Alice accepted his condolences with a brief smile and changed the subject, "Are you unhappy that I am here?"

There was a pregnant pause before he answered shortly, "Ichante has the right to know his mother."

He had not answered her question, which spoke volumes on his opinion about her decision to move to America and seeing her again.

Alice figured she was better off keeping their conversation impersonal, "How have you been?"

"How do you think I have been?" came his rather rhetorical reply.

Alice blinked at him, thrown off-balance. So much for keeping things impersonal.

Uncas kept his gaze trained on her, his head cocked patiently to one side. His stance triggered the memory of eleven-month-old Ichante, regarding her in exactly the same manner.

Flustered, she pinned a forced smile on her face, "Very well, I presume. I never doubted you would get on well."

Her remark sounded loaded though Alice did not intend it to be such. _Or did she?_

"You look well. I'm glad," he returned quietly, ignoring her unintentional barb.

 _Why was he not asking her why she had sent their son to him? Was he ever going to tell her how he felt when he first knew about Ichante? Why was he not upset with her for abandoning her baby?_

 _"Go home, Alice."_ Those words rang in her ears as if she heard them yesterday, and not eight years ago.

"Callum... Ichante... he... I... Seven years ago..." Alice stuttered, unsettled by Uncas' lack of judgment or reproach. It made her feel more guilty than ever for ditching her son all those years ago.

She looked up at the man who once caused her heart to flutter, who once broke her heart.

He looked back at her, his eyes searching hers intently.

Alice shook her head, "I'm sorry. I should not have... Cora needs my help with preparing supper. I should go in."

With that, she whirled around and made a beeline to the house.

"It was never your fault."

Alice stopped in her tracks.

Uncas drew up next to her, his eyes fixed ahead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Alice felt something inside her snap and without a backward glance, she dashed into the house.

Uncas watched as Alice disappeared from his sight into the house. He sighed heavily, kicking a pebble on the ground. His mind travelled back eight years...

* * *

 _Eight years earlier._

"Let me stay, please."

Uncas leaned his back against the door, his hands tightly fisted at his sides. He could hear Alice breathing erratically on the other side of the door. She was crying. He could hear the tears in her voice. _Tears and betrayal._ They were at Reverend Wheelock's cottage in Albany. He had just informed Alice he was sending her back to England. Cora and Nathaniel were with them. Nathaniel had tried to dissuade him while Cora simply opined she would let Alice make the final decision. Alice had been standing outside the door of his room for at least half an hour. Everyone else had left the house at his request - he wanted to be alone with her when he broke the news.

"You lied! You said we were coming to Albany to buy supplies! You planned to send me home all along!"

She started banging the door, pleading with him to let her stay, let her into his room.

Uncas tried to block out her voice, but he could not. A lone tear seeped from the corner of his eye and dribbled down his cheek.

"I will do anything you say. Please let me stay." Alice hiccupped.

Uncas could not bear it anymore. He wrenched open the door and Alice collapsed through it. Uncas caught her and shook her shoulders, "Stop it, Alice. Just go home."

Alice lifted her head and noticed immediately that his cheek was wet. She ran her thumb over the dampness. "You are crying. Why?" She whispered brokenly, her large grey eyes welling up with fresh tears.

Uncas knocked her hand away, " Just go. I don't want to see you anymore. Go back to England, marry a white man, have his children. Forget everything that happened here."

"What about that night in the cave? Do I forget that too?" she demanded hoarsely.

"That night was a mistake. A stupid mistake. You are a mistake." Uncas grounded out roughly.

Alice turned white at his words.

 _Their unforgettable night together. Her first time with a man. It was a stupid mistake to him. She was a stupid mistake to him._

Uncas resumed ruthlessly, "You are the biggest mistake in my life, Alice."

* * *

 _One-and-a-half years later._

"Uncas?"

Uncas sat up at Cora's voice outside his wigwam - his sister-in-law was back from England. He swiftly rolled to his feet and stepped out of the wigwam. The sun was setting fast, with swathes of violet and orange painting the sky.

Cora looked tired and dishevelled, with his brother hovering next to her, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "What's wrong?" Uncas asked sharply.

Nathaniel chewed his bottom lip, "Er... Cora has something for you."

Cora whipped around to glare at her husband, "Some _thing_?"

Nathaniel corrected hastily, " Well, not a thing but -"

Before Nathaniel could complete his sentence, Cora swivelled around and presented her back to Uncas. Uncas took a step closer and peered at the bundle on her back. A little face poked out from the swaddle of cloth - a child. He gingerly brushed back the hood that shrouded the child's head and the child looked up at him curiously. His heart slammed into his ribs and a choked gasp escaped his lips.

 _A boy. His son. His child with Alice._ It was like looking at a miniature version of himself, only that the toddler was fairer and his eyes an exotic shade between grey, green and brown. The child was all him except that he had Alice's ears, mouth and her default innocent, wide-eyed expression. _So much of her. So much of him._

"His name is Callum." Cora offered kindly, noting that her brother-in-law was in a state of unprecedented shock. She was certain he was not aware that tears were streaking down his cheeks as he reached out to cradle his son's face. The baby did not avoid his touch but continued to eye his father with rapt attention.

"What did she say?" Uncas grated out as he carefully lifted the boy out of the makeshift carrier. Callum clung to him immediately, somehow sensing Uncas was someone he could trust.

"She wishes for you to raise him." Cora stated plainly.

Uncas tightened his arms protectively around Callum - that he could do for her. He had been powerless to do anything for Alice while they had been together - but now he could finally do something worthwhile for her. He would raise their son - and raise him well.

"She doesn't want him?" Uncas could not help asking.

Cora averted her eyes and muttered, "She is married to a family friend of ours. The Earl of Craven."

Uncas had enough knowledge of the English ways to know that an earl held importance and status in the English society. Alice belonged to another man. Though Uncas knew that would happen eventually, the confirmation still sent a stabbing pain through his heart. But at least there was closure now.

Cora used a silk handkerchief to dab sweat off Callum's forehead, "He's not used to the weather here yet. He looked uncomfortable throughout our journey from the port."

Callum seized the silk cloth from Cora and held on to it stubbornly, "Mama." He waved it around, "Mama." Uncas caught a whiff of Alice's familiar lily scent. Cora would have washed the handkerchief during their journey but a lingering fragrance remained. _Alice._

"Mama is not here, darling. You have your papa now," Cora assured her nephew, kissing his soft cheek.

Nathaniel tousled Callum's hair, "He doesn't cry. He looks for her but he doesn't cry."

"Who is this child?"

Pamuy, his wife of five months sashayed towards him. She had been helping the other women in the village to prepare the evening meal.

 _"My son."_

* * *

 _Present_

Alice loved their son. It was obvious to Uncas from her reaction to Ichante earlier. She had almost been afraid to touch him, worried she would unwittingly hurt him if she did. Uncas had no clue what her memories of her time with Ichante comprised; Ichante had no recollection either of his brief year with his mother. Mother and son were not complete strangers to each other; but there was a vast chasm between them.

Not once had Ichante brought up his birth mother - not to Uncas, not to Cora. Not even to his uncle and grandfather though he was aware that they knew Alice too. It was Uncas who would occasionally mention Alice and when that happened, Ichante would nod dutifully but would not probe further.

Uncas sighed again and made his way to the dining room. A few of the boarders regarded him with open fascination as he greeted Cora's employees and chatted with them. Alice was helping to serve the food, while Ichante and Mikayla sat with the children on a table in one corner of the room. He approached them and crouched in between the two, noting that though they were half-siblings, they looked nothing alike. Mikayla probably looked more like her sire.

Ichante was busy picking chunks of carrot from Mikayla's bowl of beef stew. "She doesn't like carrots, too." Ichante announced happily. There was a pile of carrots on a plate next to his bowl, too. Uncas revised his earlier opinion - maybe they were alike in other ways, and like their mother in some.

"Your mother doesn't like carrots either," Uncas murmured in reluctant amusement. Mikayla flashed him a toothy grin, her mouth smeared with stew. She was adorable.

"I have grown to manage my distaste for them." Alice briskly informed Uncas as she set a basket of freshly-baked bread on the table. She was bewildered that Uncas had remembered she disliked carrots. "How?" he responded with a straight face. Alice replied flippantly, "I just bite and bear it - then swallow it down with all my might even if it is horrible."

"Is that what you always do... bite and bear it?" It was his turn to deliver a loaded question.

" Yes - and force myself to swallow it down. No matter how horrible. " Alice reiterated firmly.

"Even if it hurts like hell?"

They were not talking about carrots anymore. Uncas snagged Alice's skittish gaze and held it.

Alice considering lying and declaring she could take anything thrown at her, no matter how awful. But it was not true. There was a moment in her life when it hurt so much that she could barely swallow, let alone breathe.

"That I find horribly impossible to swallow."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note  
_** _Sorry for the long wait! And very grateful to all the reviews and insightful info you guys have been providing to tickle my creativity and help me write better._ _Thank you all so much._


	3. Chapter 3

Alice spied covertly at Uncas as he cleared the dishes from the tables in the dining hall. He had not changed much in eight years with the exception that he had lost his rangy build and was more heavily muscled and ripped now. He still moved with a sinuous, athletic grace that was both lethal and assured at once. And damnest to hell - he was still as handsome as ever, Alice noted sourly.

Her pettiness dissipated when Ichante loped up silently to his father and touched his arm lightly to get his attention. Alice's heart melted when Uncas looped his arm around his son's shoulder and squeezed it briefly, before tugging the boy's single braid playfully. The two were so alike in speech, nature and stature. Alice realised a little despondently that there was nothing of her in Inchante - except mayhap their shared dislike for carrots.

She saw Uncas gesture at her as he rapped out instructions to Ichante. Ichante gave a quick nod and walked over to Alice. When he was in front of her, he dug into a little pouch hanging on his belt. Alice belatedly spotted a knife strapped to the belt, too. Did he have his own tomahawk? Alice wondered a little fearfully, the thought of the eight-year-old swinging one disturbed her a little though she was aware it was all part of their way of life. It has hard to believe he was the same baby who cuddled up every night with his favourite stuffed blue elephant.

Alice was trying to peer around the back of Ichante's belt when he suddenly spoke up in an unruffled tone, "I don't carry a tomahawk." When Alice gaped at him in incredulous disbelief, he shrugged nonchalantly, "I can tell what you are thinking." Seven years ago, Uncas had uttered the exact phrase to her several times. Before Alice could recover from the fact that her son was as chillingly discerning as his father, the boy retracted his hand from the pouch and extended his closed fist towards her.

"What do you have there?" Alice inquired gently, plopping herself on a chair in order to be at eye level with Ichante. He opened his fist, "Berries. Papa says you like berries. We picked them from the forest earlier." Alice's gaze flew to Uncas. She knew Ichante had not been aware of he was going to meet her when he had picked the berries, it was a terribly sweet gesture instigated by his father. _Her very first present from her son._ She took the berries from him and popped them into her mouth, her chin trembling in an attempt to stem the tears bubbling up her throat.

"Thank you. They are the best berries I have ever tasted." Alice proclaimed with a shaky smile as she cautiously enveloped Ichante's hand with hers. Ichante stiffened uncomfortably but he did not pull away. His silver eyes looked straight into her darker grey ones unwaveringly. They were such a beautiful, unusual hue, Alice thought silently. "Your eyes... remind me of lightning in a warm summer storm. Electrifying, brilliant and bold." Alice commented softly, a wistful expression settling over her features. Ichante's eyes widened fractionally but did not respond. "Time to wash up and sleep," Uncas issued genially, speaking English for Alice's benefit. At that, the boy bade Alice good night and disappeared from the dining hall. "I should be getting to my room, too. Mikayla needs a bath," Alice excused herself and left.

* * *

Uncas soundlessly shut the door of the room he shared with Ichante, who had fallen asleep instantly after his bath, exhausted from their journey. It was too early for Uncas to turn in so he decided to grab a nightcap in the kitchen. As he walked down the hallway, he spotted the door to Alice's room ajar. He paused by the doorway and looked in. The room was still lit. Mikayla was sprawled on the bed deep in slumber, while Alice was propped against the headboard reading a book. Her damp blond tresses trailed down her white nightgown to her waist and her legs were drawn up to her chest. She looked so young like that. Uncas noticed with a pang. She looked eighteen.

* * *

"Nightcap?" Alice jumped at Uncas' voice. He stood at the doorway, dressed in fresh clothes, his ebony hair still wet at the ends. "Gonna have one in the kitchen, " he revealed, leaning his shoulder lazily against the door. Alice thought to refuse but quickly chastised herself. She was no longer a naive young girl. "Of course. Thank you." Alice accepted his invitation graciously, draped a shawl around her shoulders and clambered off the bed. They walked to the kitchen in cagey silence.

Uncas poured them each a shot of whisky and they sat across each other on the kitchen table. Uncas drained his shot and refilled his glass. "Mikayla..." he started, but did not continue. Alice glanced at him warily, "Yes?" "Has she never spoken?" he finished curtly, fixing his gaze on her keenly. Alice opened her mouth to protest but under Uncas piercing regard, she knew she could not lie. If she did, he would know. Alice was unnerved that he had discovered Mikayla's condition though he had barely spent a day with her. Mikayla's own parents had taken months to discover her ailment. "Never." Alice confessed in a small voice, tracing the rim of her shot glass.

"Can she hear?"

Alice's head snapped up defensively but when she saw genuine concern knitting Uncas' features, her indignation evaporated. It was a logical question.

"Yes, she can hear perfectly well. We brought her to practically all the physicians in England and none could really diagnose her...ailment. There does not seem to be anything physically wrong with her. She does make sounds when she cries or when she is upset. But she just would not speak." Alice explained in a rush, gulping down the liquor for courage. "Some children take longer to speak than others. Don't worry too much." he comforted gruffly. Strangely enough, Alice felt better. She stretched out her hand to pour another shot.

"Ichante didn't talk proper until he was about two." Uncas divulged, his lips twitching with bemusement as he watched Alice toss back the shot and slosh more whisky into her glass. Her cheeks were rapidly turning pink. Alice pursed her lips, "What do you mean by 'proper'?"

"All he said during his first two months here was 'Mama'. Then he stopped saying that and didn't speak another word until he was two."

Alice's breath hitched at that piece of information. "What was his next word?" she rasped, clutching her glass tightly.

"Papa."

Alice thought she would bawl like a baby there on the spot.

"He probably learnt from Nathaniel's children. And Cora always referred to me as that instead of using the Mohican word."

"Thank you," Alice whispered, "For raising him so well." Sniffling, she topped up her glass yet again, gulped it down, and added more inside.

Uncas felt his heart flop inside him. He was the one who had cruelly driven her away and yet she was here, thanking him.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"You should be cursing me or driving a knife into my heart. "

Alice swallowed the contents of her glass and shot him a glassy stare. She was more than partway drunk but she was lucid enough to know he was alluding to what happened eight years ago. She mumbled, "I heard you that night. I was not asleep."

Uncas frowned. _Which night?_

Alice gave her head a hard shake and slowly enunciated a few phrases in Mohican. Uncas was so startled that he nearly dropped his glass. He knew which night she was referring to. But how did she know what he had said?

"Your father. I asked your father what those words meant." Alice blurted out groggily. She was swaying slightly on her chair now but she managed to pull the bottle of whisky towards her. And heartily filled her glass and emptied it again.

Uncas was stunned speechless. He could not make up his mind whether he was more stunned that Alice had asked Chingachcook; or more stunned than his father had actually shared the meaning of the Mohican words.

* * *

 _Eight years ago._

Alice stood numbly at the window of her bedroom at Reverend Wheelock's cottage. She was setting sail for England in a few hours. Alice felt as if she was dying inside. Uncas did not want her. He thought her the biggest mistake in his life. She found that almost impossible to believe since he had been nothing but incredibly tender to her since the they met three months ago on George Road. He had almost died trying to save her at the cliffs. Nathaniel and Chingachcook arrived in the nick of time to rescue Uncas and her.

Something must have happened but for the life of Alice, she had no clue. It was out of character for the gentle warrior to make such a hurtful comment. They had been staying at the Delaware camp for the past two months and to her knowledge, nothing of import or unfortunate had happened.

Lightning streaked across the midnight sky and a few seconds later, thunder clapped ferociously. It was pouring outside. It had been pouring since they had arrived in Albany. Alice loved summer storms but she especially loved them here. She loved watching lightning crackle brilliantly, lighting up all that darkness. There was something powerful yet mythical about it. But that night, Alice was too heartbroken to admire the silvery phenomenon illuminating the heavens.

* * *

A while later, she lay huddled on the bed. Her eyes were screwed shut but she was unable to sleep. Cora was in the next room with Nathaniel, while Chingachcook was sharing a room with Uncas. Everyone had been at supper except Uncas. No one knew where he was. Alice's eyelids finally began to droop out of sheer exhaustion since she had not slept since her devastating conversation with Uncas.

Alice felt a hand stroke her hair. _Uncas._ She was sleeping on her side and her hair covered her face - he thought she was asleep. His hand tunnelled deeper into her hair and his breath grew ragged. His fingers skated down to her cheek and stayed there. His shirt sleeve and arm brushed Alice and she managed not to flinch. His skin was icy and he was soaking wet. He had been out in the storm.

In a choked husky voice, he uttered a few lines in Mohican. As he caressed her cheek tenderly, he repeated those lines again. Something wet and warm fell on her arm. _Tears_. Answering tears pooled in Alice's eyes. It was hurting him to let her go but Alice somehow knew it would hurt him more if she stayed. She did not know why - but she knew her departure would ease his pain somewhat.

 _What did those words mean?_ Despite not understanding at all, Alice's heart ached when Uncas recited them. Funny how the heart understood even when the mind could not. Uncas stayed by her side for the next two hours, shivering, keeping watch over her.

* * *

The next morning, Alice phonetically reiterated the words to Chingachcook and asked him what they meant. To her surprise, the elder Mohican told her.

* * *

 _Present_

" _Now I feel the rain...as each of us is no longer shelter to the other_." Alice slurred, propping her chin atop her hands on the table. Uncas' heart started to thud with slow, excruiciating beats. _"Now I feel cold... as each of us is no longer warmth to the other..."_ Alice trailed off, her head pitching sideways and landing clumsily on the table. She heaved a long sigh and her eyes fluttered close. Uncas stayed seated across her for the next two hours, unmoving, watching over her.

* * *

For the first time in her decorous twenty-six years, Lady Alice Munro Nicholson, Countess Craven, woke up to a raging hangover and a splitting headache. At least she had woken up in her bed - and not in Uncas'. Alice was mortified that she had allowed herself to be beaten by the tipple - in front of Uncas, of all people.

Her memory only served her till the point when he informed her Ichante's second word was "Papa". What had he said after that? Alice vaguely recollected something about a knife and a curse. _Had they talked about killing each other?_ Alice groaned and buried her face into the pillow. She was too embarrassed to see Uncas. Mayhap she should jump on the next steamer back to England.

Someone knocked on the door. Alice sat up gingerly. It must be Cora delivering breakfast. Judging by the intensity of the sunlight streaming through he windows, it was probably a couple of hours after sunrise. "Come in," Alice croaked, running her fingers through the tangled knots in her hair.

The door swung open and to Alice's horror, Uncas stepped in balancing a tray in his left hand, Mikayla cradled in his right arm. Alice momentarily forgot her embarrassment at the sight of the Mohican warrior holding the little girl. There was no awkwardness or ill ease between adult and child, and Alice sucked in a breath when Mikayla patted Uncas' cheek with her small hand, and he bumped her nose with his in return. He murmured something in Mohican and Mikayla giggled at the guttural sound. Her daughter had never been that comfortable with her own father. The earl while indulgent towards his daughter, he, like most of the British aristocracy, did not show much ready affection.

Uncas finally turned to face Alice and bit back a smile when she threw the covers over her head to hide herself. "You'll feel better after drinking this."

Alice's head popped over the bedclothes and she winced. Uncas sat on the chair beside the bed and handed her the bowl. Alice took it and began to spoon the thick liquid into her mouth. Alice made a face, "What is this? It tastes vile."

"Something our people eat after a night of too much alcohol," Uncas supplied, "Cora makes this for Nathaniel whenever he needs it."

Alice nodded and finished the soup without another complaint. Mikayla sat on Uncas' knee, watching her mother curiously. Alice leaned forward to kiss her daughter's cheek, "Good morning, darling. Have you eaten your breakfast?" The child nodded and pointed at Uncas. "Uncle Uncas fed you? Have you thanked him?" Alice reminded, fascinated that Mikayla had taken so quickly to Uncas. Mikayla shook her head and before Alice could instruct her further, her daughter squeezed Uncas' arm with a big smile. _Thank you._

Uncas blew a lock of hair off Mikayla's cheek and she erupted into boisterous giggles. Alice could not help but break into a reluctant smile of her own at how happy her daughter seemed. Uncas set Mikayla down on her feet, " Go outside. Ichante's waiting for ya." She tottered out of the room instantly.

* * *

It was just the two of them now. Alice cleared her throat noisily, "Thank you for helping me back to my room last night."

"You're welcome," Uncas responded courteously.

"Did I say...or do anything foolish?" Alice squeaked, blushing.

Uncas dragged his chair closer to the bed.

 _"I'm the foolish one."_


	4. Chapter 4

"How so?" Alice quipped with false brightness as nervousness filled her.

"For not checking whether you were asleep that night eight years ago." Uncas returned nonchalantly, but his eyes gleamed with alertness. He leaned forward, bring his face closer to hers.

Alice hedged, "Pardon?"

" You forgive me just because of what I said that night?" he mocked gently as he inched nearer, until his breath feathered her cheek. Alice blanched. So she had said foolish things.

But she refused to be cowed by him and replied evenly, " There is nothing to forgive. Staying would hurt you more. That was why I left."

Uncas flinched and Alice nearly pumped her fist in victory. Instead, she met his gaze shrewdly, "Am I right?"

His mouth tightened. He looked as if he was going to let loose a stinging reply but he did not. He rose to his feet abruptly, "You should wash up." Without a backward glance, he disappeared from the room. Alice wished he had said she was right - so she could convince herself she had made the right decision all those years ago by listening to him. And leaving him.

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

"I'm pregnant."

The Earl of Craven's fork dropped from his hand and clattered noisily onto the fine china plate.

"The child's father is Cora's husband's adopted brother - a Mohican."

"Pray tell what exactly is a Mohican."

Alice ignored his remark and pressed on with quiet dignity, "This is why I have to break off the betrothal. This is why I cannot accept your offer of marriage."

Bryan Nicholson, Earl of Craven, gaped at the younger sister of his departed best friend. _Callum_. He had been there that fateful day his best friend since birth had drowned. He had been there when Cora screamed for help until her voice went hoarse. He had been there when Alice sat frozen on the grassy bank, shaking violently, too terrified to utter a word.

Bryan had taken up the mantle of being the sisters' protector since then. He had grown up with the Munros and their parents were great friends. The Munros had been his parents when his own passed away in a carriage accident when he was six. He had been equally devastated when Mrs Munro died of a broken heart a few months following her son's death.

The deep-rooted relationship between the families was partially the reason he had been betrothed to Alice for as long as he could remember. There had been women but Bryan always knew Alice would be his wife. It would be what his parents and Callum wanted. It was what he wanted. Alice was family to him, for better or worse. Admittedly, Bryan found her fair beauty incredibly appealing.

"Were you taken against your will?" he clipped, his voice unnaturally calm. His pale blue eyes scrutinised her sharply.

"No." she confessed, and the earl's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You want to keep the baby." Bryan concluded bleakly. It was obvious since she wished to break off their betrothal.

Alice nodded, not trusting herself to speak further. Underneath the table, her hands trembled uncontrollably.

"Do you plan to raise the child by yourself?" he demanded coolly.

"My father left Cora and I enough inheritance to live comfortably. Once the child is old enough - " Alice began haltingly.

"What about playing the harp? Do you plan to give that up too?" Bryan interrupted brusquely.

Alice nodded again and Bryan swore under his breath.

"I was never too serious about the harp...I never..." Alice stuttered unconvincingly.

" Alice. You were eight when you literally begged Uncle James to let you take lessons from London's best maestro. All those times you saved every penny to watch harp performances, the six-hour daily practices over the last ten years... do you expect me to believe you were doing it out of boredom?" Bryan's voice rose in blunt anger.

"I am having the baby, no matter the cost." Alice stated firmly.

Bryan expelled a tortured growl even as he eyed Alice with grudging respect - she had made up her mind, aware that she would become a pariah. Plus, throw in news of their broken betrothal, Alice would be better off living in a nunnery for the rest of her life. He thought fondly of Callum's infectious laughter and grin, Uncle James teaching him how to fish, Aunt Muriel baking his favourite tarts...

"We will proceed as agreed. No one else is more fit to be my countess."

* * *

 _Present_

Bryan had been a wonderful, generous, steadfast friend and a dutiful husband to his last breath. Alice's eyes watered wistfully at the memory as she got dressed. He was gone but he forever had a special place in her heart. Heading for the common room, she smiled when she saw Mikayla and Ichante reading a book together. Or Ichante was reading a book to his sister. Uncas was nowhere to be seen. Alice guessed he had been a little befuddled by their earlier conversation. She would be if she were in his shoes. With another last look at her children, Alice went off in search for Cora. Her sister had mentioned she wanted to buy food and supplies for the boarding house.

* * *

Uncas observed Alice broodingly through the window as she gazed at her children in contentment before disappearing from the room. He felt foolish for churlishly taking off earlier before their conversation had reached a conclusion. _"Staying would hurt you more."_ Uncas was unsettled by how easily Alice could discern his thoughts and feelings without even trying. Was she right? He heaved a weary sigh of frustration. _He seemed to be the one who had hurt everyone..._

* * *

 _Five years ago_

"Let's try for a child."

"We already have a child, " Uncas responded without a missing a beat without looking up at Pamuy.

"No. You have a child with the white woman. I am merely a convenient nanny to him."

Uncas continued to clean his rifle methodically, knowing his wife would go on without him answering.

"I want a child by own flesh and blood."

"Let's wait a few more years. Ichante needs our full attention and care for now. He is still adapting to life here."

"I don't want to wait."

"Uncas threw the rag on the ground, "I'm just asking for -"

"Send him back to his mother. She is rich, isn't she? She can look after him."

"He's staying here with me, with us." Uncas bit out tersely.

"Let your brother adopt him then. You can still see him as often as you want that way."

"He is _my_ son."

"Do you think by keeping him with you, the white woman will come back to you one day?" Pamuy taunted.

"She isn't coming back. I was the one who sent her away."

"Why? You think I don't know you think of her every time you see Ichante?"

"He is nothing like her," Uncas lied baldly. _Wrong._ Ichante was so much like his mother in many ways...

"Send him back to his mother or else we are finished," Pamuy challenged, her eyes glittering with rage.

Uncas picked up his rifle and stalked away.

* * *

 _Present_

Pamuy left him a few days after that argument. Cora had stepped in to mother her nephew. After that experience, Uncas vowed he would not remarry until Ichante was old enough to understand who he was, what he was. There had been women after Pamuy but Uncas kept the relationships strictly physical. He wondered about Alice's former husband. Cora had briefly mentioned that the earl had been a family friend and probably married Alice out of pity. Uncas was not convinced - a man would never just marry a woman out of pity, especially when she carried another man's child while doing so. The earl must have loved Alice in his own way somehow.

Uncas strolled over to the window and a faint grin tugged at his lips as he watched Ichante try to get Mikayla to repeat a few words after him. The little girl simply stared at her brother with her huge blue eyes, and gestured towards the book. Ichante sighed and tugged one of her curls with mock ire, "One day you will speak. Your mother would be happy to hear you speak." _Your mother._ Ichante obviously still drew a line between he and Alice. Not that Uncas blamed him but it was always his wish that Ichante would acknowledge Alice if he met her. But then again, Uncas was grateful Ichante was not ignoring Alice or being rude to her. For the first time, Uncas could not read his son's mind.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Cora inquired as the women made their way to the sundry shop.

"About what?" Alice murmured distractedly as droplets of sweat began to gather on her forehead. She had forgotten how hot it could get in America.

"About seeing Uncas again. About seeing your son." Cora replied casually.

"I know them... yet I do not." Alice answered honestly, flashing a resigned smile at her sister.

"Callum...we gave him a Mohican name to help him to blend in with the rest of the community. He could pass for a full-blooded Indian if not for this eyes." Cora divulged.

"His eyes were hazel when he was little... now they are -" Alice mused in wonder. She was mesmerised by the startling hue. They were nothing like hers.

"The colour of lightning in a summer storm." Cora interjected, "Ichante used to be teased mercilessly by the children in the camp whenever we visited because of the colour of his eyes. They stood out so much against his tan. We could tell he was upset but he never said a word. One day, he suddenly burst out that he hated the colour of his eyes and wished he was born somebody else. Uncas pulled him aside and talked to him. After that, he never got upset about remarks of his eyes or the names."

"What names did they call him?" Alice whispered. She could guess the sort of names Ichante was called.

"Half-breed, white whore's bastard...children can be cruel," Cora sighed, "Anyway, I asked Uncas what he told Ichante and he replied that he told the boy his eyes were the colour of lightning in a summer storm. But I suspect Uncas said more."

Alice recalled Ichante's shocked expression when she had commented similarly on his eyes. Now she knew why. But she was certain she had never made a similar comment before.

"He is a lovely child. Uncas brought him up well." Cora issued proudly.

Alice nodded in agreement. It was true. She probably could not have raised him better than his father. Her mind wandered again to the nugget of information. _"He told the boy his eyes were the colour of lightning in a summer storm."_

* * *

When the women returned to the boarding house, it was almost dusk and the skies were a pewter grey, heralding a thunderstorm later in the evening. Alice and Cora hurried to prepare supper and halfway through, raindrops began to pelt the roof and windows. The children, including Ichante and Mikayla, were playing outside and Cora hollered through the window for them to come into the house. Ichante was unsuccessfully trying to coax Mikayla from her hiding place behind a bush. Alice untied her apron and was about to head out when Uncas suddenly appeared in front of the siblings. Scooping Mikayla up, he tossed her in the air once, making her gurgle with excitement. He grabbed Ichante's arm with his free hand, and father and son ran towards the house. Ichante was laughing even as raindrops streaked across his face, with Uncas watching him indulgently with a barest hint of a grin. Alice blinked dazedly at the imagery in front of her...

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

"Like the rain?"

Alice's eyes flew open at the now-familiar low, husky voice of Uncas. She was at the rooftop of the fort, standing in the drizzle which was fast turning into a downpour, wrapped in her cloak. She did not turn around. He came up behind her, his warm breath tickling her neck. He wore no cloak since she could feel the dampness of his shirt seeping through her cloak.

"No." she demurred, arching her neck to look into the gloomy sky. She pointed afar at the mercurial crackling electricity illuminating the sky, " Lightning. I love lightning." She loved summer storms - where it was usually more warm and humid than chilly.

"Then you must be fearless," he enunciated, his arms coming around her to rest on the parapets. Alice shivered involuntarily - not in cold, but at his proximity. He was barely touching her but just the slightest brush of his arms against her side sent tingles up and down her spine. _She was officially losing her mind._ To distract herself from his closeness, Alice became to babble incoherently, "I like something for every season. In winter, I like the icy frostiness of the wind at midnight. In autumn, I like the reddish glow of falling leaves at sunset. In spring, I love the scent of blooming flowers in the morning. In summer, I like -"

Alice did not manage to finish her sentence before Uncas angled his face around and kissed her lips, gently plundering her cool, moist depths. Alice jerked her head back in shock and gaped at him, her chest heaving. He smiled tenderly even as he purposefully twisted her around in his arms. Alice gulped. _He was going to kiss her again._ She could read his intent as clear as day in those fathomless eyes. Gnawing her bottom lip, she tried again, " But most of all, I love lightning in a summer -" She never got to finish her sentence again as Uncas chuckled quietly before swooping in to kiss her again, deeper and harder, until Alice forgot where she was, standing in the blinding, misty rain at the top of a fort. As Uncas tightened his arms around her, Alice succumbed to the sweet slaying of his passion. The wind howled around them and the rain drowned them both. But Alice did not feel the rain sheltered in Uncas' arms...

* * *

 _Present_

The slamming of the door literally brought Alice back to the reality with a crash. The children poured into the house. Gathering her scattered thoughts, she rushed to the bedroom to get towels for Ichante and Mikayla. She found two and nearly ran into Ichante who was standing at the door, watching her with the same inscrutable thoughtfulness as his father.

Alice crouched down and immediately starting scrubbing him dry with a towel, "Are you not cold?" He shook his head, his eyes steely and bright.

"Ichante?" her son inclined his head quizzically at her questioning tone.

"What did your papa tell you about your eyes that you stopped hating the colour?" Alice probed cautiously.

The boy looked away for a second before his gaze travelled back to meet hers.

"Papa said my eyes were the colour of lightning in a hot summer storm," Ichante muttered, looking embarrassed.

"And?"

"He said Mama loved lightning in summer storms the most in the world. And my eyes were this colour because she missed me very much. She was somewhere out there, missing me. She would remember me every time she was in a summer storm. She didn't forget me." Ichante referred to Alice akin to a third person - as if he could not reconcile the mother he lost with the mother who was now in front of him.

Alice reeled from his words. _Uncas._ He always knew what to say.

She gripped Ichante tighter, "Ichante..."

He gazed at her with maturity beyond his eight years, "I didn't want to be me either - a half breed Mama didn't want."

Alice felt hot tears bathing her lids, threatening to spill. What had she done to this boy?

"But Papa told me the meaning of my name."

Alice knew she was in for another heart-wrenching reveal.

Her son broke into a tiny smile, " _Ichante_ means 'from the heart'. I'm made from both Papa's and Mama's hearts."

* * *

Alice stayed slumped on the bed long after Ichante had scampered off.

 _"I'm made from both Papa's and Mama's hearts."_

Alice could sense Uncas' presence even before he stepped into view.

"Alice?"

Alice raised her head slowly, her eyes dull.

She answered him achingly, _"I hate you."_

* * *

 ** _Author's note_**

 ** _Super sorry for the long wait! I was extremely busy with work and didn't want to write a half-baked chapter just to publish something. Anyway, I promise it won't take that long for the next chapter. Hope you'll continue to enjoy the story and thanks for all the encouraging reviews!  
_**

 ** _P.S By the way, I edited the last sentence since many of you thought Uncas was the one who said, " I hate you." It was actually Alice who said that. ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I hate you."_

In that moment, Alice truly did hate Uncas. She hated him for what he did to her eight years ago. She hated him for whatever he had made her do to Ichante seven years ago. She hated him for what he had been doing for Ichante for the past seven years. Most of all, she hated him for making her hate herself right now.

Uncas stared at her, his dark eyes unblinking even as his jaw tightened fractionally.

Alice rose to her feet, her cheeks flushed with agitation.

Keeping his eyes on her, Uncas reached around and shut the door firmly. Everyone else had headed to the dining hall.

"I hate you." Alice repeated fiercely, her hands curled into fists at her side.

When he continued to hold her gaze unflinchingly, Alice took one step forward.

"This is what you always wanted, is it not? You wanted me to hate you. You want me to hate you." she hissed icily.

When he remained mute, Alice stepped closer until she was practically in his face, her neck cranked backwards to look to glare at him in the eye.

" _From the heart? From the heart? My heart and yours?"_ Alice demanded, her voice rising mockingly.

Ichante had told his mother the meaning of his name. Not that Uncas was surprised that his son had done so. The truth- like all truths - was bound to be revealed someday. Uncas just had not anticipated that it would be so soon.

"That's the meaning of his name." Uncas concurred calmly, noticing Alice's eyes had turned into the same stormy grey as the skies outside. He saw her bite the inside of her mouth hard. His reply obviously had infuriated her further.

In that moment, Alice felt the genuine urge to inflict bodily harm on Uncas. He was not answering her question again, side-stepping his feelings in that cool, logical way of his... again. He always had the ability to rein in his emotions no matter how he felt. If he felt anything in the first place.

"Do you even have a heart?" Alice asked sarcastically. She thought she saw something akin to regret flicker in his eyes but it was quickly distinguished.

Uncas returned her frosty stare evenly, "Lost it eight years ago."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in and when they did, it fuelled her rage another notch.

"Get out." she ordered coldly, "Get out of my sight."

Uncas sent one long, hard look her way before spinning away to leave the room.

* * *

 _"Do you have a heart?"_

Uncas sat under the huge tree in the garden. It was still pouring but he did not care. The waterlogged ground soaked through his buckskins, his hair was plastered to his scalp. He had been sitting under the tree for the past two hours since he exited Alice's room, her wrath trailing in his wake. Uncas had never seen her so furious - or so hurt. His heart ached reluctantly as he recalled the vulnerability in her eyes earlier. The knowledge that Ichante could have been a child created from love had shaken her. Until today, she had staunchly believed that Ichante was an unfortunate child born in unfortunate circumstances, the result of a mindless, careless dalliance his parents had under a waterfall eight years ago... a stupid mistake birthed from Uncas.

He peered into the heavy downpour - so much like that night under the falls...

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

"Get back!"

Uncas yanked Alice back from the edge of the cave. He wrapped his arms tightly around her freezing, shivering form.

"We are all going to die..." Alice stammered through chattering teeth, burying herself deeper into Uncas' chest.

"No. Not yet." Uncas reassured as he pushed a chunk of wet hair off her forehead.

Alice let out a hysterical laugh, " _Not yet?_ You mean not today, but tomorrow. Once the Huron find us, we are all going to -"

Uncas cut her off with a hard kiss, his fingers sliding into her hair to hold her fast against him. Alice succumbed immediately, kissing him back with desperate passion. Their breaths mingled, their tongues tangled wildly, their bodies fused together, emitting a sultry heat despite their frigid surroundings. Uncas lowered Alice on the cave floor and rolled over, so that she ended up on top of him. He dragged his mouth away from hers, "Alice. We can stop here if you want."

Alice whispered drowsily, "What do you want?"

Uncas trailed one finger gently from her cheek to her lips, "You."

"Just for tonight?" Alice asked hesitantly as she stroked his jaw.

Uncas captured her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm, "Tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, the days after that..."

Alice studied the Mohican warrior who now lay sprawled intimately under her. Her hand skated down to his heart, which was thudding strongly. She bent over to place her ear against his chest - the steady cadence comforted her.

"Do not stop." Alice murmured as she dropped light kisses on his warm, salty skin. She sought his mouth again, "I want you tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, the days after that..."

With a groan, Uncas seized her lips in another long, drugging kiss. Their hands frantically undressing each other...

* * *

Sometime later, the couple lay entangled in each other's arms. Uncas was lying on his side, with Alice tucked snugly against him, a hide thrown over them. Alice had one hand and one cheek plastered against his heart. She could hear the heavy, solid heartbeat. Right now, it was the most precious sound in the world to her. As long as his heart beat, Alice felt she could endure anything and everything that came her way...

* * *

 _Present_

Alice paused at the window overlooking the garden. Uncas was sitting propped against the tree, his knees drawn up to his chest, gazing into the torrential rain, lost in thought. _"Now I feel the rain because we are no longer shelter to each other."_ His despairing words that agonising night eight years ago came back to haunt her. Alice had cooled down and now regretted chasing him out of her room. She should have proposed a mature discussion about their past. But then again, Alice was not sure whether she wanted to dredge up all that painful unanswered questions since they were cordial with each other and Ichante seemed to be coping well with her presence.

Alice lost count of the number of times she had run out into the rain with her cloak while in England whenever she was upset – or missed Ichante. _Or missed Uncas in the initial months she returned to England_. The sensation of the driving rain slapping her face somehow made the pain of missing them a little more tolerable. Maybe because all of her memories concerning father and son had happened during stormy weather. Ichantewas born in the midst of a blustery rainy night and she used to take him out for quick strolls during drizzles when he was little. He had loved sticking out his tiny hands, attempting to catch raindrops, his eyes wide open in awe.

The rain was getting heavier and Alice was itching to ask Uncas to come into the shelter. She was certain he would not fall ill; just that she disliked the sight of him sitting out there by himself. _He looked so alone and filled with remoteness._ Just as she made up her mind to seek him out, a figure flashed past her. It was Ichante. He walked out unworriedly into the rain and to his father. Once there, he dropped next to Uncas. Uncas acknowledged Ichante with a nod and shifted so that his son could have more coverage under the tree. Father and son wordlessly viewed the storm impassively, looking like they relished every second of it.

Alice realised with a pang that she wanted to join them but she felt like a stranger intruding into their private world. _Did they do this often?_ She mused morosely, her finger tracing the outline of their huddled figures on the windowpane. _If she had stayed, would this been a family routine whenever it rained?_ If she had stayed, Mikayla would have never been born. Alice could not imagine life without her daughter either.

* * *

Uncas figured it was time to get dry - he had spent enough time reminiscing the past. He glanced at his son, who mimicked his stance, chin atop his knees, his expression pensive.

"Have you ever stayed in the rain with Mama?" Ichante suddenly queried, tipping his face to look at Uncas.

"Yes." Uncas answered carefully. This was the first time he had asked about Alice directly - or indirectly. It was a start.

"Did you like it?" the boy pushed on curiously.

"Yes."

"What did you do?" Ichante pursued innocently.

Uncas recalled the steamy kiss he shared with Alice at the top of the fort eight years ago and grimaced. He was not telling Ichante what his parents had done in the rain.

A shadow fell over them and at the same time, Uncas and Ichante were blocked from the rain and wind. _Alice._ She had come out to get them. It was her cloak that was presently sheltering them. She had heard their conversation - her quivering bottom lip was a dead giveaway.

"We watched lightning paint streaks in the sky." Alice supplied softly.

Ichante studied his mother seriously, "I know Papa is never cold. Weren't you cold?"

Alice kept her eyes on her son as she related candidly , "No. I could not feel the rain because Papa was my shelter."

Ichante seemed mollified by Alice's answer, nodding in understanding.

Uncas, on the other hand, felt Alice's words bathed him in a warmth that he thought he would never experience again. So warm it hurt. His fingers dug into the dirt, willing himself not to be affected.

"Please. Let us go into the house." Alice suggested, still holding the cloak above them.

Ichante and Uncas rolled to their feet in unison.

As Uncas took the cloak from Alice, their fingers brushed. Instead of drawing their hands away, the two let their fingers linger a little longer.

Alice felt a jolt of awareness. _His fingers were as warm and strong as she remembered._

 _Uncas forgot how delicate and smooth her skin was, like satin._

Uncas hefted the cloak higher to cover the three of them, "Let's go."

The trio ran into the house, the cloak billowing above them.

* * *

Later that night, Uncas flipped on his back and stared at the ceiling unseeingly.

 _"I could not feel the rain because Papa was my shelter."_

His thumb unconsciously rubbed the spot where Alice's fingers had touched him earlier for fleeting seconds.

 _Soft like satin._

* * *

"So have you decided which house you like?" Cora inquired briskly.

Alice shrugged, "Yes. I told the realtor to prepare the paperwork."

"That would take some time. I suggest we head to the cabins first and return to Albany in a few weeks. Nathaniel and Chingachcook are waiting to see you." Cora opined, as she kneaded dough for the butter cake she intended to serve for tea. Alice had always admired Cora's talent in baking and cooking since she was dismal at those tasks.

"That would seem like the best idea, "Alice agreed, fiddling with the sleeve of her gown. She had tossed and turned for most of the previous night, thinking of Uncas. His attitude towards her bordered on diabolical but based on Ichante's accounts, he never once had painted Alice in bad light despite the fact that she had abandoned the boy seven years ago. For that, Alice was humbled and grateful. Uncas had yet to ask Alice why she had sent Ichante to him all those years ago. She knew that he suspected that her marriage to the Earl was not the one and only reason. Alice knew he would ask one day when he deemed the timing appropriate.

* * *

"She can't ride with you, son."

Ichante's shoulders hunched in disappointment as he muttered, "I'm a good rider."

Uncas rapped the boy's forehead, "I know. But Mikayla isn't. She needs an adult to keep her steady."

"Let's teach her how to ride when we are at the cabins," Ichante proposed, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"We'll see. We need to ask for Mama's permission." Uncas said as he loaded Ichante's horse's saddlebags with supplies.

"She... can't ride either?" Ichante blurted out, looking completely taken aback that his mother could not ride a horse.

"She can... just not very well," Uncas quipped as he strode to his horse and began piling on the supplies. At breakfast, he had asked Alice whether she could ride alone. She had nodded - but not very confidently or enthusiastically. Uncas made an educated guess that her riding ability had remained stagnant over the past eight years.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Alice squeaked as Cora brought over her horse, equipped with a side saddle. The beast was huge.

Cora patted the horse's neck, "Alba is as gentle as a lamb. I've been riding him for years."

Alice gulped. She prayed the horse she had to ride was much, much smaller.

Just then, Uncas led two horses out. Both were without saddles, with blankets strewn on their broad backs. Ichante skipped behind him, with Mikayla by his side. The little girl worshipped her brother and followed him everywhere like a faithful puppy. But it was obvious Ichante was equally endeared by his sister as he always looked out for her. Alice was glad.

Alice frowned. _Where was her horse?_

Once Cora was settled on Alba, Uncas lifted Mikayla and deposited her in front of Cora. Alice heaved a sigh of relief. Mikayla would definitely be safer with Cora. She peeked beyond Uncas. _Was Cora's employee bringing out her horse?_ Uncas spoke briefly in Mohican and Ichante easily leapt on the smaller of the two horses next to Uncas. Once on the animal, Ichante started stroking its neck affectionately and murmured into its ear.

"Where is my horse?" Alice asked.

Uncas arched one dark brow at her. " You don't have one."

Before she could question him further, Uncas swept her up in his arms and placed her on his horse. In the next breath, he had hopped on behind her, pulling her flush against his chest, his arms looping around her.

Alice could not breathe. Her senses were overwhelmed by the Mohican warrior who practically hugged her in his arms. His scent, his strength...invaded her.

"You are riding with me." He stated unnecessarily.

Ichante grinned at Alice from his horse but she barely noticed. All she could feel was the scalding heat of Uncas' skin, his muscled arms and chest, and his heart beating slowly and surely. A shiver travelled up and down her spine, and she clutched the blanket with nerveless fingers.

Uncas leaned forward and whispered into her ear, " _Ready_?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alice felt as if all her nerve ends were alive and tingling with awareness.

 _Alive._

Her heart was racing, her skin was clammy, and she was crossly trying her best to keep her breathing even.

Every jolt of the horse as it clambered over the rugged terrain brought her closer to the maddening man sitting behind her, his arms tightening ever so slightly to keep her steady.

* * *

 _Alice._

A few strands of hair had escaped from her bun and danced across his nose and cheekbones. _Lilies. She smelled like lilies._ It was how he remembered her.

He could feel her delicate, lithe curves through her lightweight cotton gown. She felt exactly how he remembered her.

That night under the falls, where they had laid bare against each other...where Uncas foolishly thought nothing mattered in the world except having Alice in his arms.

Here she was again in his arms... he silently inhaled her elusive, floral scent. _Heaven..._

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

"I never believed what my nanny said until today." Alice voiced as she lay draped over Uncas, her body deliciously sated.

"What did she say?" he responded lazily, caressing her shoulder.

"I asked her what heaven was like. Were there castles made of jewels and streets made of gold?"

Uncas chuckled, " I don't think I recall Reverend Wheelock describing heaven like that."

Alice nodded, her head bumping his chin. Uncas swept aside her hair and nibbled her neck, "So what did your nanny say?"

Alice sighed in contentment, cuddling closer to his chest. " She said heaven is where your heart is."

She rubbed her cheek against his heart, "My heart is here, with yours."

She raised her head to gaze into his eyes with sombre revelation, _"You are my heaven."_

* * *

 _Present_

Uncas felt a stab of pain course through his heart at the memory. This was the first time in eight years he had allowed himself to replay that exquisite moment.

 _"You are my heaven."_

And he had plunged her into hell after.

His arms bracketed her waist as he griped the reins. He knew she was nervous and affected by their proximity. So was he.

Removing one of his hands from the reins, he picked one of her hands and folded her fingers around the reins. Alice stiffened but did not protest.

His fingers brushed the pads of her fingers lightly and he commented nonchalantly, "Less calluses."

Alice shrugged dismissively, "I stopped playing the harp."

Uncas was surprised. He had seen her play the harp twice and both times, she had been revelling in the experience.

"Why?"

"Playing lost meaning for me," Alice returned curtly.

Uncas was puzzled by her reply but he did not question her further.

Instead he replied casually, "We'll stop for a rest soon."

* * *

 _Playing the harp._

Alice studied the pads of her fingers. There were still calluses but they were much softer and smaller as compared to the years where she obsessed over mastering the instrument. She had been good - very good in fact. Her teacher had been confident she could even perform as a professional harpist. Alice had not touched the harp in almost eight years. Strangely enough, she did not miss it.

Water lapped gently near her feet. The group had stopped for a rest and Alice had immediately headed to the stream to refresh herself. Mikayla had fallen asleep on the horse and continued to doze even after Cora had carried her to the ground. Alice scooped up a handful of water and let it trickle slowly through her fingers. She had developed a phobia of swimming after her brother Callum had drowned in front of her. It was Bryan who had patiently coaxed her to swim again, spending a few summers waddling in the lake with her, holding her hand.

 _"Do not fret, Alice. I will be here to catch you if you fall."_

And Bryan had. Even when she returned to England, pregnant and helpless, he had embraced her unconditionally, vowing to look after both she and her unborn child. He kept his word, never once mistreating Ichante from the day he was born at the country manor. The earl made time to spend time with the baby and it had been his idea to name him "Callum." Byran had smiled at Alice wistfully, " I always knew that if I had a son, I would name him 'Callum'." So Alice had agreed.

Byran had filed Ichante's birth certificate himself. Ichante was officially known as "Callum Jacob Bryan Nicholson" in England, firstborn of the Earl and Countess of Craven. That firstborn title had became void when Alice sent him back to America to his birth father. It had broke her heart to do so but she wanted desperately to do something for Bryan - it was the only thing she could do for the man who had stood by her through thick and thin since she had been a child. Alice missed Bryan's wide, engaging smile that never failed to comfort and reassure her.

"Tired?"

Uncas' low, melancholic voice sliced though her rambling thoughts.

Alice whipped around and stared at the man who changed her whole life and some. _If they had not slept together that night under the falls_... but Alice shamefully admitted that she would have done the deed later at the Delaware camp even if she had not under the falls. She had been so in love with the strapping Mohican warrior - or so she thought then. Uncas had not slept with her again after that night.

"I am fine." Alice answered, swirling her fingers in the water.

Uncas passed her a canteen of water and she took it gratefully. Sipping slowly, she mused, "Does he really recall nothing of me?"

Uncas knew she was referring to Ichante.

He dropped down next to her, "He was a baby."

"I know. But sometimes I wished he remembered something...anything that proved I was his mother for awhile."

Uncas caught her chin abruptly and angled her face towards his, "You are his mother."

Alice gazed into his deep brown eyes, feeling something stir inside her.

What was it about this man that made her throw caution to the wind each and every time she encountered him? Eight years ago, she had been willing to give up everything to stay with him in the wilderness. Eight years on, his touch still unravelled her from within.

Alice averted her gaze, "No mother would abandon her child the way I did."

There was silence before Uncas uttered clearly, " You didn't abandon him. You returned him to his father."

"My husband was furious when he found out I sent Ichante back to you."

Uncas shot her a startled glance, "He didn't know?"

"Bryan raised Ichante as his own till the day I sent him off with Cora. But I had to - for Bryan's sake."

* * *

 _Seven years ago_

Alice entered the cool interiors of the country manor with a relieved sigh, Callum cradled in her arms. The summer was scorching and dry, though Alice suspected that the evening heralded a storm.

She kissed Callum's forehead affectionately, "Papa should be back from London. Should we go and say hello?" Her son blinked his almond-shaped eyes at her, the barest of smiles flitting across his tiny face. His satiny sable hair was matted with sweat and clung to his scalp. Alice knew she should cut his hair because of the heat but she could not bear to - she wanted to grow out his hair... _just like how Uncas grew his._ Guilt kicked in Alice's gut and she somewhat felt she was being disloyal to Bryan whenever she thought of the brooding Mohican warrior. _How was he?_ she wondered. _Had he married a fellow Indian woman?_

Approaching the sitting room, she stopped short when she heard a familiar voice of which the owner she disliked immensely - the Dowager Countess of Craven, Bryan's step-grandmother. Bryan's own grandmother had died when Bryan's father was a teenager, and his grandfather had remarried a few years later. The Dowager Duchess had no children and hated Bryan's father, preferring the weakling second brother and his family. Her personal desire was for Bryan's cousin to inherit the title so that she could manipulate him for her own gain. The door to the sitting room was ajar and Alice peeked through the gap, wondering whether it was a good time to join them.

"Get rid of that bastard child of yours," the Dowager Duchess stated imperiously, "You cannot hide him in the country forever. I will not have the Craven legacy and reputation tainted and destroyed by him." Alice froze, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp of horror. "He is my child, no matter what others perceive." Bryan refuted coldly. "I will not stand to see a person unrelated by blood to inherit the title," the elder lady spat in disgust. "Who then shall inherit the earldom? John, my dear cousin?" Bryan returned snidely.

"Disown the child or give him to the gardener to raise as his own. If you do not..." the Dowager Duchess trailed off menacingly. _Give Callum to the gardener?_ Alice nearly dropped Callum in shock at the elder lady's cruelty. Bryan arched an eyebrow, "What would you do, Your Grace?" "I will spread word to the _ton_ and announce to the papers that you are deceiving everyone with your claim that this dark-skinned child is your rightful heir. And that tramp of a wife - " She resumed spitefully. "Do not dare to speak ill of my wife." Bryan cut her off chillingly, his blue eyes narrowed. Alice clutched Callum to her chest weakly. _Bryan. What had she done to him?_

"Do as you please, Your Grace. You are aware that your extravagant living is at the mercy of my generosity, which I can choose to rescind at any moment," Bryan answered in an unflappable tone. The Dowager Duchess jabbed a finger at her step-grandson, "I do not know what my dear departed husband saw in you when he insisted you inherit the title when your father died. Your father was a failure and you are every bit like him!" "Perhaps Grandfather saw that I had a spine?" Bryan quipped cynically, eyeing the grey-haired woman in front of him with undisguised contempt. "And I am the rightful heir to the earldom. Callum would be too when I leave this world," Bryan continued in a tone of determined finality.

The Dowager Duchess screeched in fury, "You disrespectful knave! I am going to ruin you even if I have to be thrown out onto the streets! I will smear your name and that of your trollop of a wife so that both of you would never be able to raise your heads in public again! I will tear you apart..." She went on hurling insults and threats to the earl, who barely flinched throughout her tirade. Tears ran down Alice's face as she gazed helplessly at her husband. _What shall I do, Bryan? It is all my fault..._

* * *

 _Present_

"For his sake?" Uncas queried with a frown.

Alice quickly faced the stream. She was not ready to share the secrets of her past with him yet. One day she would...one day.

She decided to pick a safer topic, "Bryan adored Ichante though he did not show it much. That was just the way he was."

Uncas inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"He did not forget Ichante, even at his dying bed." Alice sighed heavily, her fingers knotting together. "In his will, he bequeathed the country manor to Ichante. In his words, _'This is the only place in England the child is familiar with. If he were to return one day, I want him to have a home.'_ " she related with a sad smile. Alice had sobbed uncontrollably after Bryan had spoken those words.

Uncas was stunned and deeply touched at the generosity and magnanimity of the earl. He was doubtful that even he could be as benevolent if he had been in the earl's place. "He was a great man. He deserves to be remembered. You should tell Ichante this," Uncas stated explicitly.

Alice's shoulders hunched over despondently, "He does not even remember me. Why would he remember Bryan?"

Uncas uttered comfortingly, "Somewhere deep inside him, he remembers. Give him time."

He got to his feet and dusted his hands briskly, "Let's go back to the rest. Gotta eat something."

Uncas turned back towards the forest.

" _I remember."_ Alice's hushed whisper floated to his ears.

"I remember everything that happened here eight years ago." she went on stiltedly.

Uncas steeled himself against the unexpected gentleness in her tone and kept walking, keeping his pace slow and unhurried.

* * *

They re-joined the group a few minutes later. Cora was busy feeding the children bread and water, who ate heartily.

"Do you feel all better now, Alice?" Cora called out cheerfully as she fanned herself with her hat.

Alice nodded, settling herself between the two children: one fair, one dark. Both spitting images of their respective sires. She patted both their heads and they looked up in unison, both munching bread. Alice could not help but smile fondly at them. If she had done anything right in her life, it would be bringing these two little human beings into the world.

Cora gestured for Alice to sit next to her while stealing covert glances at her brother-in-law. Satisfied Uncas was distracted with scanning their surroundings for danger, Cora nudged Alice playfully, "Where are you going to stay? My cabin or his?" Alice threw Cora an irritated glare, "With you, of course." "You can get to know Ichante better if you stayed with them," Cora said as she chewed on a carrot stick. "You live ten minutes from them. I can see him often enough." Alice muttered, grabbing a chunk of bread. Cora shrugged, unconvinced, "We'll see."

* * *

The group trekked through the afternoon and into dusk, only stopping to have a light supper. They continued their journey, with Uncas leading and navigating the pitch-black forest and craggy terrain effortlessly. Ichante also had no problems seeing in the dark, pointing out wild animals scurrying around along the way. Father and son swopped positions midway, with Uncas taking up the rear.

* * *

"How can you see ahead?" Alice wondered aloud. Alice could barely see her hand when she waved it in front of her face. Uncas did not answer but Alice felt him smile against her ear. Her back was plastered to his front, his arms braced around her solidly. One hand was twined around the reins, the other rested on the blanket near her thigh. It was almost midnight and a biting breeze wafted through the trees. But Alice did not feel cold.

She lay her hand impulsively on his arm which extended to the reins, " _Warm. Always so warm_."

She heard Uncas' sharp intake of breath and her own breath caught in her throat when his hand slid from the reins onto the side of her waist. His other hand glided backwards from the blanket until it too grasped the other side of her waist. He shifted closer until his thighs hugged hers. The horse continued to gallop forward.

Alice kept her eyes forward, not daring to look sideways or back at him. Tension crackled between them in the eerie silence of the night. Alice did not how far behind the were from the rest and that moment, she did not care. Neither of them moved even as the beast pounded under them powerfully. Finally, Uncas moved. He angled his face towards hers, his nose brushing her temple. Alice shivered involuntarily. Her senses hummed in nervous anticipation.

" _You must be fearless_ ," Uncas murmured into Alice's ear just before he roughly captured her lips in a searing kiss.

 _Fearless._


	7. Chapter 7

_He remembered._

Alice arched her neck to return his kiss, her lips moving over his feverishly. She could not see him at all in the darkness but let instinct guide her. One of her hands dropped from the blanket and clung to the front of his shirt. Her upper body was half-twisted towards him. She was kissing Uncas, in the middle of nowhere, atop a trotting horse. She could fall. But she did give a whit.

 _He was insane._

Uncas tried to rear back to break the kiss but Alice yanked him forward impatiently with a fistful of his shirt and sought his mouth, her tongue slipping deeper within. Fiery desire licked his veins. He was going to lose control of himself if they did not stop soon.

 _She was insane, too._ Uncas concluded with a tinge of desperation.

He tried to lift his mouth from hers again but this time, Alice grabbed his shirt with two hands, completely letting go of her grip on the reins and blanket. She pressed herself closer to him and whispered sweetly, " _No_." She swayed precariously towards one side, off-balance by her position.

 _They were both insane._

Uncas growled lowly and in one smooth, swift motion, he easily lifted her up and whirled her around so that she sat facing him. They never stopped kissing throughout.

Alice snaked her arms around Uncas' neck as his arms coiled tightly around her waist. Uncas pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed his lips hotly across her ear, her jaw, then her neck. Alice whimpered sensually and Uncas clamped his hand across her mouth. Cora may not hear them but Ichante would. He kept his palm over his mouth even as his lips resumed its sensuous path, his tongue swirling in the hollow of her neck down to her delicate collarbone, and travelled back up to her mouth. He slanted his jaw over hers and plunged his tongue between her mouth so deeply that she shuddered, her tongue curling around his with gentle possession. Alice blindly fumbled with the open vee of his shirt, caressing his taut, warm skin. Uncas' hand unconsciously skated her side to the bodice of her blouse, his fingers skittering temptingly along the edge...

 _He was two seconds away from making love to Alice on top of a damned horse in the dark night of the wilderness._

But she was not the Alice of eight years ago. She was Countess Craven, the widow of one of the richest men in England - and she was currently wearing her mourning gown. Their son was mere metres ahead of them, so was her sister, his sister-in-law. And not forgetting little Mikayla.

Reality crashed over Uncas and he abruptly yanked his mouth away hers. Breathing heavily, he husked, " _We can't. Cora, Ichante, Mikayla..."_ Uncas was surprised he could actually form words in his muddled state.

Alice understood immediately and nodded acquiescently. Uncas gripped her waist to revert her to her original position, but she stayed his movement, clutching one of his wrists, " _No. Let me be. Just let me be..."_ Uncas acceded wordlessly as her arms circled his waist, hooking at the small of his back. Uncas gathered up the reins again and nudged the horse faster.

* * *

It was another hour before the group stopped for the night. By then, Alice had fallen asleep against Uncas' chest, her face drawn with exhaustion. She was not used to such treacherous journeys. Cora, who had over the years adapted to the harshness of the frontier life, was fine. Mikayla too had fallen asleep in front of her. Ichante, trained by his father, uncle and grandfather for such situations, remained alert and watchful. Uncas leapt off his horse, Alice cradled in his arms, careful not to wake her. Cora spread a blanket on the ground, and Uncas deposited Alice on it. Ichante, who was holding Mikayla, laid her down beside her mother.

Cora gazed her at her sister and niece fondly, "I'm so glad they are here. They have no one in England." She stroked both Alice's and Mikayla's cheeks and with a huge sigh, she flopped down alongside them and promptly fell asleep.

Uncas unfolded another blanket and gestured at Ichante, "I'll take the first watch." Ichante obediently curled up on the blanket and closed his eyes. Uncas scrambled up a rocky ledge and began his watch.

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

Alice wandered around the common area of the fort, which was buzzing with people chatting and dancing. Music filled the air - someone was playing a jaunty tune with the violin, with a flute accompanying it. Alice could not help but smile. Music of any kind never failed to lift her spirits. Just then, she spotted a harp shoved in one corner of the room. It looked old, creaky and dusty. It obviously had not been played in a long time. Alice was surprised even to find such an instrument here. It was not as grand as the one she had back in England but it looked as it could be played.

Approaching the harp furtively, she lowered herself next to it and glanced around. No one would notice the extra strumming in this loud crowd. Running her fingers across the strings delicately, she decided to play her one of her favourite pieces.

* * *

Uncas sauntered into the common room, searching for his brother. _Where was he? Was he with Cora again?_ Uncas cursed under his breath at his brother's brashness. Colonel Munro would rip Nathaniel's scalp if he chanced upon his elder daughter with the Mohican. He was about to leave the room when his ears pricked at a strange, wistful melody with a rich, mellow tone. His eyes travelled to the source of the unusual sounding music and was stunned to see Alice embracing a huge, standing string instrument, her fingers masterfully plucking the strings. Reverend Wheelock had one of those in his church in Albany. What was it called? _Ah, it was known as a "harp"_. Uncas had seen it before but have never heard it played.

Alice's eyes were closed and her head swayed gracefully to an invisible rhythm, a winsome smile played at her lips. Uncas was spellbound, his gaze locked on beautiful face.

* * *

Alice strummed the last note of the piece with gusto and opened her eyes with satisfaction. It felt wonderful playing the harp after so many months. She would need to practise doubly hard when she returned to England if she wanted to be fulfil her dream as a professional harpist. She gingerly got to her feet and dusted her hands. She raised her eyes and her breath caught in her throat when her gaze clashed with a pair of intense brown eyes. _Uncas. He had heard her play_. He flashed her an appreciative grin and gave a brief nod. Alice blushed but held his gaze as she felt herself melting under the warmth and admiration effusing from those deep-set eyes that saw through to her soul...

* * *

 _Present_

Alice stirred from slumber with a smile on her face. _She loved the way Uncas looked at her_ …. Her eyes flew open and she blinked at the dark canopy of trees above her. She was not at the fort. She was not an eighteen-year-old playing the harp. She sat up and observed her surroundings, disconcerted. She could make out Mikayla and Cora next to her, and spied Ichante sprawled on his back a couple of steps away.

 _Uncas._ Her last memory before she had fallen asleep was them kissing passionately on top of the horse before he had reluctantly pulled away, saying that they could not continue with her sister and children within hearing and sight. She had fallen asleep in his arms – something she had not done since that night in the cave under the falls.

What if they had continued… Alice gave her head a vicious shake. But her traitorous heart reckoned, _"Would they continue at another time, another place?"_ Where was he? Alice squinted upwards, figuring he was standing guard in the vicinity. There was at least a couple more hours till dawn. Alice was wide awake and restless. Grabbing a canteen of water and some bread from the supplies, she got to her feet.

* * *

Uncas heard a twig snap and swung his head around sharply, his hand reaching for his dagger. Then the scent of lilies wafted across his nostrils. Alice. She was awake and seeking him. Worried that she would wander away from the campsite, he jumped down the ledge and soundlessly approached her from the side. He snagged her wrist and uttered brusquely, "I'm here."

Alice nearly jumped out of her skin at Uncas' voice, belatedly discovering he held her wrist, too. She stumbled after him as he led her through the dark, and easily lifted her on a rocky ledge. He joined her and they sat for a few minutes in silence. "Slept well?" Uncas inquired courteously. Alice replied softly, "Very well, thank you." She peered at him in the darkness, "Have you not slept?" He shrugged unperturbedly, "I'll sleep at the cabin later." Alice bit her lip, wondering whether she should bring up what happened earlier. They could not simply ignore what happened, could they?

"Every time I'm with you..." Uncas spoke up detachedly. Alice eyed him nervously. " Can't control myself," he concluded resignedly. "Me, too, " Alice confessed, hanging her head. Uncas sighed heavily in response. Suddenly, Alice just had to ask, "Why did you send me back eight years ago?" Uncas returned calmly, "What reason did you have to stay eight years ago? Did you plan to marry me, have my children, be a wife of an Indian, live the rest of your life on the frontier?" Alice swallowed uncomfortably. She had not plan all that eight years ago - she had not thought that far into the future then. "All I wanted then was to be with you - was that not reason enough?" she answered wistfully. Uncas stared hardly at Alice, his throat working.

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

Uncas scoured the camp in search of Alice. He had just gone trading and managed to buy her a pretty bracelet. She was not at her wigwam so he headed towards the river. He spotted she and Cora sitting among huge ferns, conversing animatedly. He crept towards them with a playful grin. He was going to announce his presence when Alice raised one hand and shuddered, "My skin just keeps peeling and bleeding. Is there no way to stop this?" Uncas' gaze flew to her fingers - she was right. The skin of her fingers and palms were torn, scraped and bleeding. "Stop washing clothes, washing pots and pans, stitching hides and fur, making arrows... and maybe your fingers will recover." Cora snorted as she spread salve over her sister's damaged hands. She resumed, "Maybe you should just return to England, Alice."

Uncas sucked in a breath at Cora's words. Nathaniel's soon-to-be wife looked absolutely serious. Alice blinked at her sister, askance," You are going to stay here. Why cannot I do the same? Besides, I - " "What are you going to do here, Alice? I am going to marry Nathaniel and start a new life here with him. But what about you?" Cora interjected, studying her sister quizzically. Alice stammered, "I am...I will...I think I shall..." "Marry Uncas? No marriage between the two of you can be legalised. Are you all right with that?" Cora queried bluntly. Alice's face fell as she stared at her work-roughened hands.

Cora sighed and picked up one of Alice's hands, "Your hands are made to play the harp, my dear. Not washing hides and mending furs. You are a genius with the instrument and if you return to England, you will be able to fulfil your childhood dream of being a harpist." Alice shook her head feebly, " I do not have to be a harpist..." Her voice trailed off, sounding unconvinced even to herself. She knew Cora was not fooled either. "Do you love Uncas?" Cora blurted out, her expression hesitant. _Love. Did she know what love was? Did Uncas love her?_ Alice gazed into distance, her expression faraway.

* * *

 _Present_

 _"Do you love Uncas?"_ Uncas heard Cora's long-ago question echo around his head as he gazed at Alice stoically. "It wouldn't have been enough. Not for long, " Uncas opined nonchalantly, as he threw a blanket over her shoulders. Alice tugged the blanket snugly around herself before handing the bread and canteen to him. He accepted the items, taking a swig of water from the canteen. Alice did not pursue the subject, sensing he did not want to talk about it just yet. But Alice abruptly felt she just had to say something to diffuse the uneasy tension between them. "It does not matter what happened eight years ago." Alice quipped lightly, "All that matters that I am here now." She held her breath, waiting for Uncas' response. He flicked her an unreadable glance but his tone was gently emphatic, "Here... with Ichante... with me." Alice's heart fluttered at his words. It was enough for her for now.

* * *

The group resumed their journey at dawn and finally reached the clearing of Uncas' cabin past noon. Uncas helped Cora unload supplies from her horse and Ichante dutifully carried them into the cabin. Mikayla ran around the clearing gleefully, happy to stretch her legs. Alice sat on her horse, waiting tiredly, refusing to get down until she reached Cora's cabin. It was such a hassle getting off and on a horse. When Uncas was done, he grabbed Mikayla and swung her back on Cora's horse. He then settled himself behind Alice again. Ichante stood at the steps of the cabin, his posture rigid.

Uncas was about to get the horse moving when Ichante's voice rang out in Mohican, "Can they stay with us?" Uncas eyed his son thoughtfully and answered in Mohican, "You want them to stay, you have to ask your mother." Ichante shifted his weight, looking back and forth between his father and his mother. Alice was oblivious to what was going on, her shoulders drooping in fatigue.

"Can you stay with us?" Ichante requested shyly in English, a deep flush staining his cheeks. Alice jerked her head up, not sure whether she heard Ichante right. He wanted she and Mikayla to stay with he and his father in their cabin? From the corner of her eye, she could see Cora grinning like a canary. Alice started, "I do not think we should -" When Ichante's eyes dulled with disappointment, Alice explained hastily, "Mikayla and I will be getting in your way and - "

" _Stay_." Uncas issued firmly over her protest.

Alice whipped around and eyed him in astonishment. It was the last thing she expected him to say in this situation.

He gripped her waist tightly with one hand, " _Stay_."

Alice sputtered, "But we...you...I..."

 _"Stay...with us."_

 _Author's note_

 _Thanks to one of the reviewers who brought up the point that a galloping horse in a forest at night would be unrealistic so I have tweaked my words a little. I let my imagination "galloped" too far...ha! Thanks again for the reviews. XXXOOOOO_


	8. Chapter 8

So this was where Ichante and Uncas lived.

Alice surveyed the sparsely furnished but spacious log cabin, as Mikayla ambled curiously around, poking her face into every nook and cranny. When the little girl tottered towards the narrow corridor which Alice presumed led to the bedrooms, Uncas swept her up in his arms and settled her on his shoulders, "Too dusty. We've to clean the rooms first."

Alice grabbed a wooden bucket and tapped Ichante's shoulder gently, "Show me the way to the river. I shall get some water and we can start cleaning the house." Ichante nodded with a smile and found another bucket. "Ichante, " Uncas called mildly. Ichante spun around and instinctively caught the knife that Uncas tossed in his direction. Father and son had a rapid exchange in Mohican before Ichante finally said, "Let's go."

* * *

Uncas watched as mother and son left the cabin together, leaving him with a squirming Mikayla who repeatedly tugged his braid. He laughed and swung her off his shoulders and onto the ground. Uncas reached for his canteen and sipped some water. Mikayla pointed at his canteen, wriggling her finger. Uncas crouched down and rapped his knuckles on her forehead, "You have to ask me for it. Say 'water'." Her mouth drew into a stubborn line - she obviously understood what he had said. She jabbed her finger at the canteen again. Uncas shook his head sternly, " Ask me for the water, Mika," _Mika_. The pet name rolled off his tongue naturally. Uncas liked it. The child looked at him imploringly with her huge blue eyes. Uncas sighed in defeat and tipped the canteen at her lips. He would make her speak... another day.

* * *

"What did your father say earlier?" Alice quipped as she and Ichante scooped water from the stream. "Protect you," Ichante shrugged, kicking up a spray of water with his foot. Alice's throat constricted. _Her little boy protecting her. It should the other way around._ "Thank you," Alice returned gratefully, smiling at him warmly. Ichante simply flicked an unreadable look at her in reply and resumed collecting water. _So much like his father_ , Alice thought wistfully.

"Your father had a wife, did he not?" Alice broached carefully since she was not privy to Ichante's relationship with his former stepmother. Cora had informed her of Uncas' previous marriage during the journey. Her sister had not said much and Alice did not feel she had the right to pry. "She left long ago," Ichante related in a matter-of-fact tone. "Do you remember her?" Alice inquired, turning to look at him. The boy answered evenly, "Not much. I was three or four. I was always with Aunt Cora." Alice nodded and did not pursue the conversation further.

* * *

They spent most of the afternoon cleaning the house. There were three rooms in the house: one bedroom each for Uncas and Ichante, while the third room was a study of sorts. Alice and Mikayla would sleep in Ichante's room, with Ichante moving to the third room. There were no beds but Alice did not mind. She draped a quilt over a pile of furs and deemed it comfortable enough for slumber.

Ichante's bedroom was as spare as the rest of the house. His clothes were piled neatly in one corner, with a few shelves running across one wall. Worn English books and wooden figurines lined the shelves, with the odd knife and belt. Alice recalled his grand nursery in the country manor and wondered if the boy remembered anything of his luxurious early years. Byran had a wooden rocking horse specially made for him which the toddler used to love.

"All right?" Alice spun around to see Uncas leaning against the open door. Flustered, she nodded, "Yes, thank you," "We are going to Cora's for supper," he informed. "Lovely. I cannot wait to meet the children," Alice said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Monkeys. All of them," Uncas warned dryly. His humourous comment took Alice by surprise and a startled laugh escaped her, "All of them? Really?" "All of them," he reiterated with a wry smile. "And Ichante is not like them?" Alice teased, feeling glad they could hold a light-hearted conversation.

Uncas' expression turned serious, "He was good when he came here. He is still as good now." There was a pause before he continued, "You and your husband did well with him." _Bryan_. He had loved his adopted son like his own but Alice knew that was not the reason why the child had turned out the way he did. "No. He is exactly like you. From the second he was born, _he was all you_ ," Alice responded haltingly, averting her gaze from Uncas before brushing past him out of the room.

* * *

Uncas was right - the children were monkeys. But extremely lovable ones at that.

Her nephew and two nieces were all dark-haired and dark eyed, like their parents. They were as noisy and talkative as Ichante was quiet. Honon, the only boy and the eldest, was a year younger than Ichante. The two were inseparable whenever they were together. Magena, the middle child and Nadie, the youngest, took Mikayla under their wing immediately, sharing their toys with her. Magena was six, while Nadie was five.

Alice watched Ichante and Honon playfully wrestle on the floor after supper, amused by their antics. "Just like Uncas and Nathaniel when they were boys," Chingachcook observed gruffly, coming over to sit next to her on the bench in the living room. "I am glad Ichante has his cousins. He would have been all alone had he stayed in England, "Alice shared, fiddling with her skirt. The elder Mohican grunted in response though Alice was not sure whether in disagreement or agreement.

Nathaniel flopped down on the bench opposite the table, "He reminds me so much of Uncas that it scares me sometimes." Cora, who was chatting with Uncas near the hearth rolled her eyes, "I am more terrified that Honon is so much like you." Chingachcook smiled at that. His daughter-in-law was right. Honon was a hellraiser just like his father - he attracted trouble wherever he went.

"Grandpa!" Nadie screeched, running towards Chingachcook with Mikayla in tow. Chingachcook ruffled the hair of his youngest grandchild and eyed Mikayla kindly. The little girl hid herself behind Nadie, peeking at him over her cousin's shoulder. Uncas came up to them and gently tugged Mikayla away from Nadie. "Nothing to be afraid of, Mika," he murmured, crouching down beside her. "Mika?" Alice repeated incredulously. "Suits her," Uncas concluded nonchalantly as he gave Mikayla a tiny shove in Chingachcook's direction.

The elder man hunched over to look at Mikayla in the eye, "Hello, Mika." He patted her cheek lightly. "Say hello, darling." Alice encouraged, stroking her daughter's hair. Mikayla bobbed her head respectfully. "She cannot speak yet," Uncas told his father in Mohican. That caused Chingachcook to study Mikayla more closely. She would speak, he surmised, when the time was right. He glanced at his son, who was watching Mikayla with an indulgent grin. His son had fallen head over heels with the little girl - like how he had fallen head over heels with her mother eight years ago.

* * *

Uncas, Ichante, Alice and Mikayla strolled back to their cabin. They did not converse at all throughout but strangely, Alice did not feel awkward. Ichante and Uncas were as reserved as her and well, Mikayla could not talk yet. When they arrived at the cabin, Uncas told Alice he was going night fishing with Ichante at the stream beyond the clearing. "Should we go with you?" Alice asked nervously, her eyes darting around the cavernous space.

"Stay and rest. It's safe here. We won't be long," Uncas responded staunchly. Alice answered automatically, "If you say it is safe, it must be safe." A flicker of recognition crossed his features and he gazed at her enigmatically. "Just stay inside and you'll be fine," he finally said. With that, he motioned for Ichante to follow him and the two disappeared through the door.

* * *

 _Eight years ago_

"Stay here," Uncas ordered Alice, depositing her in the middle of tall, thick ferns. Iroquois had just raided the Delaware camp. Uncas intended to hide Alice in a safe place and hurry back to help fight them off. Alice seized his wrist and demanded worriedly, "Where are you going?" Uncas untangled her fingers from him, "Have to go back to camp." "What if you get hurt again?" Alice implored desperately. "Don't worry. There aren't that many of them. Will come back for you after we chase them away. Promise me you won't move from here," Uncas said, cupping her cheek tenderly. Alice covered his hand with hers, "I promise. If you say it is safe, it must be safe." Uncas' heart flipped at the absolute trust shining in her eyes. _Alice_.

* * *

"Father?" Ichante's voice broke through his sentimental reverie. When the boy saw he had gotten his father's attention, he went on, "We have caught enough fish. Should we go home?" Uncas studied his son's shadowed face, "You are worried about your mother and sister." Ichante blushed, "It's their first night here...they must be a little scared." Uncas squeezed his son's shoulder, "You're right. Let's go back. We can grill the fish for supper tomorrow." "Does...she like fish?" Ichante queried shyly. _She_. Ichante could not bring himself to say the word "mother" yet. "If I recall, your mother eats everything except snake and squirrel," Uncas mused. "And carrots, " Ichante added gleefully. "And carrots," Uncas concurred with mock gravity, but his heart was twisting at the happiness on his son's face. Happiness brought on by the knowledge he had something in common with his English mother.

* * *

Alice decided she would wait for Uncas and Ichante in the living room. Mikayla was already sleepy, tossing and turning on the blanket that Alice had laid on the floor. But she was not attuned to the sounds of the night in the wilderness, jerking and sitting up each time she heard the howl of an animal or the loud rustle of the wind. Alice positioned Mikayla's head on her lap and started patting her back in a slow, steady rhythm. She started to hum the lullaby that her mother used to sing for every night.

* * *

"When will Mikayla start to talk?" Ichante wondered out loud. Father and son were nearing the cabin, each carrying a bucket of fish. "When she is ready," Uncas answered unperturbedly, then he stopped in his tracks and lifted his head, letting the cool night breeze waft over his face. Ichante trotted ahead, bounding up the stairs of the cabin. Uncas lowered his head a few seconds later and realised Ichante stood frozen at the doorway, not entering the cabin.

Uncas joined his son at the door and was going to ask why he was not going into the cabin when he noticed that the boy's lower lip was trembling. Alice and Mikayla were spread on a blanket in the living room. Alice's voice echoed around the cabin as she softly sang to the sleepy Mikayla, her blond hair and face glowing in the firelight. She was dressed in a simple white gown, her legs curled underneath her. Uncas returned his attention to Ichante - tears were rolling down his cheeks now and he seemed unaware that he was crying. His eyes were fixed on his mother, his hands balled into fists at his side.

* * *

Alice hummed the lullaby for the umpteenth time as Mikayla was finally lulled to sleep. Alice continued to sing, her head swivelling towards the door, anxious for the return of Uncas and Ichante. Her voice hitched when she saw Ichante standing there, tears pouring down his cheeks. Uncas was behind him, staring at Alice keenly.

 _"Somewhere deep inside him, he remembers."_ Ichante in his sub-consciousness recognised the lullaby. She had sang it to him each time she had put him to sleep since the day he was born till the day she had handed him to Cora. _Uncas was right._

Alice did not stop singing, keeping her gaze locked on her son. His tears kept flowing, his silver eyes glistening, his features drawn tightly. Alice felt tears leaking from her eyes and slithering down her cheeks. Her heart ached so much that she felt as if she was suffocating. Uncas did not move but he gripped Ichante's shoulder protectively.

Gulping down her tears, she croaked, "Callum?" Ichante's eyes flashed like lightning and he took a step towards her. But then he changed his mind, and ran into Uncas' bedroom, slamming the door shut. Alice scrambled to her feet to go after him but Uncas stopped her, "Let him be." Alice nodded shakily, "He recognises the lullaby. I sang it to him every day... every day... I -" She trailed off, overcome with emotion. "His spirit remembers even though his mind doesn't," Uncas stated quietly, walking over to Alice. "I'll talk to him. Take Mika inside, " Uncas instructed. Alice obediently picked up the sleeping Mikayla from the floor and carried her into the their room, her gait unstable.

* * *

Uncas pushed open the door to his room. Ichante was standing by the window, his head bowed. Uncas did not approach his son but instead sat down on the pile of fur in the middle of the room. And waited patiently. Ichante would talk when he was ready. After about 15 minutes, Ichante spoke brokenly, "She really is... Mama... isn't she?" Uncas grunted in confirmation but said nothing else. Ichante went on chokingly, "I can't remember anything... but that song... I've heard it a thousand times... Mama singing it to me..." At that, the boy broke down, his shoulders trembling with silent sobs. Uncas crossed the room and enveloped his son in his arms tightly, "She really is Mama, your Mama," Ichante clung onto Uncas, burying his sobs into his father's shoulders.

* * *

Alice lingered at the door to Uncas' bedroom. She could not understand one word of what transpired between Uncas and Ichante but she had caught the word "Mama" a few times and could make an educated guess. She was tempted to rush into the room and hug Ichante but she held back - Uncas was right. Ichante needed time. She could wait. Alice spun away from the door and walked down the narrow corridor.

* * *

Uncas covered Ichante with a blanket and stood up - the boy had cried himself to sleep. Now he had another person to comfort. He padded soundlessly to the living room - he knew instinctively that Alice would not be in her bedroom. The cabin's main door was open and he could see Alice sitting forlornly on the steps outside. Uncas yanked a quilt from a stand and headed outside.

He threw the quilt over her and settled down on the stairs, his legs brushing hers. Alice's face was pale but she appeared composed. "I have hurt him so badly," she sighed heavily, stubbing her toes on the lower step. "You had your reasons. He understands," Uncas issued emphatically. "Does he really?" Alice uttered despondently.

Alice added, "Because after so many years, I still do not understand why you sent me back to England," Uncas stiffened instantly, "You didn't belong here," Alice whipped around to glare at him, her cheeks flushed, "I refuse to accept that explanation any longer. Tell me exactly why you deem it fit to chase me away. What did I do wrong? What unforgiveable sin did I commit?"

"You did nothing wrong," Uncas refuted harshly, his hands shooting out to grasp her shoulders, " _Nothing."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Then where did we go wrong?" Alice beseeched earnestly.

Uncas gazed at her, his eyes swirling with turmoil. He uttered quietly, "No one was in the wrong. Just not meant to be."

Alice flashed a disappointed smile at him, "Are you implying that our past encounter was an accident?"

Uncas' throat worked furiously. _No accident. That night under the falls was no accident._ He could recall every second of that precious night. Every touch, very kiss, every smile was seared in his memory.

He sighed deeply when he saw hurt simmering in Alice's eyes, her slim form shivering in the chilly night breeze despite the blanket. He let out another sigh as he abruptly gathered her in his arms, arranging the blanket around them.

Alice pressed her face into his warm hollow of his throat and tucked her hands against his chest. Uncas slowly ran his fingers her silky hair and issued gruffly, "Not an accident. Not a mistake." He felt her breath hitch against his skin and he continued, "Not to me. Never."

A tiny, relieved smile tugged at Alice lips and she admitted wistfully, "Every time there was a summer storm, I would think of you, of Ichante. I would run out of the house and stand in the rain, and wonder whether Ichante was doing well, whether you were doing well. Sometimes, I wished… I was back here with Ichante… with…" _You_. Alice stopped herself in time but she knew he knew what she was going to say. He tightened his arms around her and an easy, comforting silence ensued. Alice burrowed herself deeper into his searing warmth. _Heaven._

* * *

 ** _Three years ago_**

Uncas grinned fondly as he watched four-year-old Ichante run in circles in the clearing in front of his cabin. When the boy halted at one point and turned to seek his father, Uncas waved him on with a broad smile. His son's eyes mercurial eyes twinkled happily as the boy returned his father's smile, his mouth tilting cutely at the end _s. He had Alice's smile._

Uncas felt his heart tug painfully in his chest. _Alice._ Was she happier and more at peace now since her half-breed son was off her hands and out of her privileged life? Uncas did not resent Alice for her decision – it was probably the most practical one for all of them. He was largely responsible for her unplanned pregnancy and he was grateful her family friend was honourable enough to marry her and accept Ichante.

Raindrops suddenly pelted his head hard and he was going to instruct Ichante to come back to the cabin when he saw the boy stretched out his hand to catch the droplets, a look of wonder on his face. He threw back his head and released a bout of happy giggles.

 _Alice standing at the top of the fort, her face raised up towards the sky as rain fell freely on dewy skin._ Uncas felt another stab of pain course through his body. He jogged towards his son and stood beside him, extending his hand, too. Father and son stood together in the storm, their hands outstretched and their heads elevated towards the driving rain. Uncas squeezed his eyes shut. Alice's shy, guileless smile flashed through his mind _. I wish you were here with us._

* * *

 ** _Four years ago_**

Alice stepped out into the courtyard, relishing the light, warm drizzle grazing her skin. _Callum._ The image of her little boy gurgling in excitement as he swiped at falling rain when they were at a park. Three years ago. She had not seen her son for three years.

 _"_ _Fearless."_ Uncas low, velvety voice purred in her ear as if he was right behind her in London home, his breath tickling her neck deliciously as he held her snug in his embrace.

"Why did you send him back if you were going to miss him so much?"

Alice whirled around guiltily. Bryan was standing at the door, eyeing her with resigned sympathy. They had left the country manor a few days after Alice had sent Callum away and rarely visited since then.

Alice carefully made her way back to the house and her heart filled with warmth when Bryan automatically offered his hand as she climbed the few steps in front of the door. He was such a gentleman. They remained at the door for a while, lost in their own respective thoughts.

Bryan sighed heavily, "Do you remember how happy Callum was whenever we went swimming at the lake?"

Alice nodded with a fond smile, "He loved the water. He loved swimming with you,"

"Our home does not feel right without the child. It is just so… quiet, "Bryan finished brusquely.

When Alice simply nodded again, he blurted, "We could ask Cora to send him back to us. I know people in New York. I could easily find -"

Alice placed a placating arm on her husband, "No. He belongs with his birth father. His existence in England would only make life difficult for you,"

Bryan glared at Alice sternly, "You know I do not give a damn about the gossipmongers and the Dowager Duchess."

"I do, Bryan. I do care what others say about you," Alice returned with equal measure.

Bryan sighed again and put an arm around Alice, ruffling her hair in the process. He had been doing this since they were children.

Alice smiled affectionately and leaned against his shoulder, "Do not worry, my lord. Our home would not be quiet for long." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his aquiline nose, "I wager there will be some noise next spring…"

Bryan's mouth fell open in shock at the implication of her reply and he was speechless for a few seconds. Finally, he cleared his throat and grinned happily, "This time, I would love to have a daughter just like you."

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Ichante yawned and stretched his arms above him. Why was he in Father's room? Alice singing the lullaby… Ichante sat up immediately and headed straight to his room where Alice and Mikayla were supposed to be sleeping. The door was ajar and he peeked in. Mikayla was sleeping soundly on a pile of hides but Alice was nowhere in sight. A quick check of the study revealed his father was missing, too. The kitchen and common area were empty as well. Had they gone to the stream? It was too early though as the sun was not yet up.

Ichante tugged the door open and blinked furiously at the scene in front of him. Alice was propped against a beam, her head falling to her shoulder, deep in slumber. His father was stretched out along the step, his head on her lap, looking as if he naturally belonged there. One hand was clamped possessively on Alice's waist, his face turned sideways, deep in sleep.

Ichante had never ever seen his father lay on a woman's lap before. He had never seen his father so relaxed before. It was bewildering. Even more bewildering was the fact that his father had not stirred even when Ichante was opening the door. Father must had been exhausted by the journey. Either that or… he felt at peace with Alice. So much so he unloaded all his burdens and worries and could sleep in peace, without a care in the world. Ichante stared his parents thoughtfully.

To be honest, he could never imagine his father being with a white woman, a genteel one at that. He had been stunned at how shy, gentle, soft-spoken and docile his birth mother was. She was nothing like Aunt Cora. The notion was so perplexing that Ichante often pondered whether he was truly an offspring of mixed heritage. He had seen how fancy English ladies dressed whenever he was in Albany and for the life of him could not comprehend his birth mother was someone like those women with frilly clothes.

But now as he gazed at his parents sleeping together on the steps of their family cabin in the middle of a deserted forest, he felt all his earlier doubts melt away _. So this was how they had been when they first met all those years ago_. This was how they comforted each other in the midst of war raging along the frontier. They were each other's shelter in the storm. Alice's words reverberated in his mind – how she was never cold then because Father was her shelter.

Ichante observed Uncas' softened features with a pang and concluded that Alice had been just as much of a shelter to him eight years ago. He recalled all those times he had stood in the rain with his father, who always seemed to have an unspeakable sadness etched in his eyes whenever it rained.

Ichante had just figured that the rain brought back bad memories of Alice for Uncas. But Ichante realised now he was wrong. His father had not been dwelling in hate or resentment towards Alice. He had been thinking of something, yearning for something far away… beyond reach. _He had been missing Alice_. Missing her even though she had sent their son back to him, and married another.

It struck Ichante that he never thought his existence and presence would remind Uncas of Alice – because well, he looked nothing like the English girl who had given birth to him. But Ichante was a blatant, everyday reminder that Uncas had once loved and lost a woman… who was no longer with him. It had probably pained his father but the older man had never acted such.

But now here was Alice again… and despite the rather noncommittal circumstances that brought them together again, Ichante could sense his parents' need of each other had not abated over the years. For the first time in his life, he actually felt his existence was neither an accident nor a mistake.

Ichante carefully crouched beside Alice, noting her long, feathery lashes. _He had her lashes_ , he discovered, feeling absurdly pleased. Uncas' lashes were shorter, thicker and spiked. Ichante leaned closer to peer into Alice's face. His mother was quite beautiful though she was as pale as milk, he admitted grudgingly with pride. The lullaby… he had dreamt about it a few times over the years, but could never guess the origin of the haunting melody.

Ichante hesitated before reaching out to stroke Alice's hair lightly. It felt like Mikayla's hair. He stayed that way, unmoving, for a few moments. Instinctively, he dipped his head and saw his father staring at him from below. A look of profound understanding passed between father and son, and Uncas' eyes fluttered close again. Ichante rose to his feet, retrieved the fallen blanket from the floor and covered Alice with it. His heart feeling lighter than ever, Ichante went back into the cabin with a skip in his step.

Alice's eyes flew open at the sound of tinkling laughter. Sunlight scorched her eyes and she winced. Her legs felt like lead… and squawked when she saw Uncas gazing serenely up at her from…her lap? _Her lap?_ Her head swung in the direction of the door, which was wide open. She could see Mikayla and Ichante munching on biscuits at the table, with Ichante making faces at Mikayla to make her laugh. Suddenly, Ichante swivelled to face her and sent a shy smile her way. Mikayla mimicked her brother, throwing in a small wave for good measure. Alice waved back feebly, as hot embarrassment engulfed her.

Flustered, Alice shoved Uncas off her lap, hissing, "What are you doing on my lap? The children can see us!" Unperturbed, Uncas sat on his heels, eyeing her in bemusement. "All they saw was us sleeping because we were tired," Uncas refuted mildly as he rose to his feet. He pulled Alice up and dusted her hands meticulously. "Besides, this isn't the first time we – "Uncas began nonchalantly and had to swallow down his laughter when Alice cut him off primly, "Do not say another word or I swear I will smother you with this blanket!" She flounced off into the cabin, and Uncas finally allowed himself to smile.

* * *

 ** _Eight years ago_**

"This is beautiful," Alice gaped, her eyes wide with awe as she took in the majestic view in front of her, below her. At Uncas' insistence, Alice had agreed to sneak out of the camp with him, albeit very reluctantly. Uncas' Delaware cousins could not reconcile why a warrior like him would choose a white woman. The couple were never explicit in their behaviour but everyone knew how they felt for each other implicitly. Getting caught together past midnight would not help.

"As beautiful as England?" Uncas quipped casually. His head was on her lap as she sat at the edge of a cliff. Alice tilted her head down at him, "Why are you posing such a question to me? You know it matters not at all," Uncas answered coolly, "Of course it matters."

Annoyed, Alice muttered churlishly, "Stop talking about England." Uncas grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye, "England is your home. You would want to go back someday."

Alice's expression tightened, "I am not going back." Her pride was smarting from the inference that she returning to England would not affect him too much.

"How are you going to make a living here? There's no one here to listen to you play the harp. Or least no one is going to pay to see you play the harp," he pressed on. Alice jerked her head to the side and remained stubbornly mute.

"What are you going to do then? Live with me? Have my babies? Raise them in the wilderness? Your hands all scrubbed raw and peeling? I know Cora truly wants that with my brother. But is that what you want?" He asked fiercely. Alice's face whitened and she gulped. _Babies?_ She had not thought about that. Surely that one night under the falls could not have gotten her with child. Her friends in England told her it usually took more than once to get pregnant. The thought of having a half-Indian child sent a chill down her spine. From Uncas' cynical expression, she knew he had figured out what was presently on her mind.

"I have not thought about that. I just like us together as we are now, "Alice confessed shakily. "How long is 'now', Alice?" Uncas inquired tiredly. When Alice did not answer, he resumed detachedly, "I want a family. I want a wife, children… I want to spend a lifetime with them." He locked his burning gaze on her, "Tell me you want the same thing and I'll stop asking you about England."

Alice stiffened. She felt cornered. He sounded so righteous at the moment that she felt a surge of anger overcome her, "Were you thinking of that when you bedded me under the falls? Do not lie. We let desperation… and lust overtake us. We lived for the moment then and have been ever since. So do not preach to me about your honourable motives!"

Alice knew the words were horribly wrong the second they flew out of her mouth. Uncas' face became as hard as granite and his jaw clenched. A crackling silence ensued before he uttered emotionlessly, "You think lust was why I took you under the falls? Do you mean lust drove me to save you from Magua? You think lust is the reason why I am hoping you would stay here with me?"

Alice wanted to drown in shame when she saw the hurt, despair and reproach in Uncas' eyes. "If that's how you feel, maybe you don't belong here," Uncas concluded calmly as he rolled to a sitting position and stared unblinkingly into the darkness ahead of them. This was Uncas' most favourite place on Earth – but that night, its beauty failed to move him.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Alice could not believe that Uncas had fallen asleep on her lap in full view of the children. Granted, they had kissed on the horse and it was she who initiated it but… why did this man unravel her so? She had just bathed at the stream and marched past the clearing, where Uncas was with the children. She promptly ignored him and stomped into the cabin.

Grabbing a cloth from the kitchen, Alice decided to clean the study. She wiped the table and shelves to expend her frustration, and dusted all the books. She was going to start on the walls when Ichante walked in.

Alice felt some of her anger dissipate at the sight of her beautiful son though he maddeningly was a carbon copy of his sire. "Hello. Are you looking for something?" she asked warmly, stilling her movements. He cocked his head to the side and replied a little nervously, "Father brought Mika to the stream. I want to show you something that Father doesn't know I know, "

Alice frowned a little at his cryptic response, "Is it something dangerous that you should not be involved in?"

Ichante shook his head and crossed to the table. There was a one drawer carved into it and he yanked it open to reveal documents and other knick-knacks. Plunging his hand deep inside, he rustled about for a few seconds before pulling out a stack of parchments tied with a red string.

Ichante untied the string and unrolled the parchments. He arranged neatly on the table before gesturing for Alice to go over to where he was. Curious, Alice glanced down at the parchments and stopped breathing completely.

The parchments were sketches of Uncas, Ichante at different ages… and her. Uncas was obviously talented since the sketches of each person was almost life-like in appearance. Her stomach churned and her hands shook. She could barely make out Ichante's words when he remarked pensively, "I think he drew one every year on my birthday. I only found this last year."

Alice wanted to bawl not because she found out Uncas had drawn her over the years but because Uncas had not sketched the three of them individually at all – each picture contained the three of them on one parchment.

 _"_ _I want a family."_ His words from long ago from that terse conversation on that cliff echoed around her head. She had simply wanted him then but he had wanted a future with her – a family with her. He had carried that in his heart for the past eight years as he singlehandedly raised their son, reality mocking at his dream at every turn.

"Father rarely mentioned you. If he did, it was to tell me something about you. But never how he felt about you. I thought he had forgotten you and never once thought that he missed you …" Ichante divulged haltingly, his fingers tracing the sketches.

Ichante looked up at his mother, whose eyes were glimmering with tears, "But I was wrong. I think Father missed you… very much."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _So sorry for the long break! Was really busy with work and preparations for the holiday season. Have no fear - I am going to complete the story. ;) Thanks to all who dropped messages of encouragment during this brief hiatus and hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. XXXOOO_


	10. Chapter 10

_"_ _I think Father missed you very much."_

Alice pounded the flour furiously with her rolling pin, Ichante's earlier words in the morning reverberated around her mind. She wanted to make scones for the children for tea but she kept getting distracted by what Ichante said in the study, the sketches she saw in the study.

Uncas missed her yet he never said a word to Cora, never once sent her a letter to express how he felt. _What would she have done if she had received word that he missed her? Drop everything in England and run back to him?_

Alice dashed sweat away from her brow impatiently, feeling confused and agitated. Uncas was out in the clearing with Ichante, Mikayla and Cora's children. Cora and Nathaniel were visiting friends, while Chingachcook was out trekking by the falls. Everyone would congregate for dinner at Uncas' cabin in the evening.

She could the neighing of the horses and decided it was time to inspect Mikayla's first riding lesson. Uncas had asked for Alice's permission earlier to teach Mikayla how to ride and she had readily agreed. She figured that would be no better, no safer, no more vigilant instructor than the Mohican warrior. She left the scones over the brick fire, washed her hands and headed outside.

She stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her – Mikayla sat on a horse which only had a blanket thrown over its back with Ichante sitting behind her protectively as Uncas slowly led the horse around the clearing. Mikayla had a huge grin on her face as her cousins shouted encouragement to her from the ground. _Family._ That was what the little English heiress had been missing back in England.

She continued to watch silently as Uncas patiently led the horse a few more rounds around the clearing, all the while gently speaking to Mikayla, and instructing Ichante to help teach his sister. Finally, Uncas held his arms wide and Mikayla jumped into them without hesitation. Uncas laughed and hugged the girl fondly before flipping her up and over his shoulders. Mikayla trilled in excitement as Cora's children gathered around their uncle, clamouring for his attention.

Alice finally retracted her gaze from the delightful sight and found Ichante studying her thoughtfully. Alice smiled and waved at her son and he flashed her a dimpled smile. Her heart knocked against her ribs – he was going to melt all the ladies' hearts when he grew up. _Would she be there to see him then?_

* * *

Dinner was a boisterous affair. Alice grilled fish and potatoes, and dessert was leftover scones from the afternoon. Cora had brought grounded coffee from her cabin and the adults drank that with the scones. It was almost midnight before Cora and her family, and Chingachcook left. Ichante and Mikayla were fast asleep in front of the fire, and Alice decided they could spend the night there.

Alice and Uncas washed the dishes in companionable silence and when they were done, Alice boiled tea and offered Uncas some. He took his cup of tea and settled down on the bench. He watched as Alice ambled towards the door, her steaming cup of tea in one hand. She extended her free hand in front of her and took a deep breath, "It is going to rain."

Uncas joined her at the door and murmured, "It is going to storm." They stood side by side, their heads thrown back to observe the dark sky. A few minutes later, it started to drizzle. Before long, as Uncas predicted, the rain became heavier, pouring down from the heavens in misty sheets. An appreciative smile lit up Alice's features and Uncas felt an answering smile tugged at his lips. _She really loved the rain._

Suddenly, he yanked her cup from her fingers and set it down on the floor together with his cup. Grabbing her hand, he led her out into the rain, shutting the door firmly behind them. He pulled her along until they were past the clearing and continued to trek through the rain. Alice kept up with him, using her shawl to cover her head. They reached a cliff and Uncas halted, "Look up."

Alice raised her head just as lightning zig-zagged across the sky, illuminating their surroundings with a brilliant flash. "Ichante's eyes look just like this," Alice whispered in awe, her gaze honed on the mercurial streaks. "He loves the rain just like you." Uncas shared quietly, raindrops clinging into his lashes and running down his jaw.

Alice smiled wistfully, "Does he?"

Uncas mused nonchalantly, "We would go out whenever it rained. I would watch him play in the rain… and wished you were here with us."

Alice's breath caught at his unexpected, indirect admission that he had missed her all these years.

"I see lightning streak across the sky and think about that night at the top of the fort. You… fearless," he continued, setting his enigmatic gaze on Alice, "You… in my arms." The wealth of emotion in the last sentence overwhelmed her, so much so her eyes flews to his, staring at him through the torrential rain. He was drenched to the core – so was she.

Mesmerised, Alice was motionless as Uncas stepped towards her until he was within a hair's breadth from her. He tipped her chin up with one finger while his other arm drew her into his wet, but warm body. "Like this," he husked before lowering his mouth on hers. His lips grazed her gently and Alice felt her insides melt and she clutched his shoulders. _She wanted this._

Uncas felt Alice's lips yield and did not wait any longer – he slanted his mouth hungrily over hers and literally devoured her. Alice gasped in his mouth but did not retreat. Instead, she curled her arms around his neck and plastered herself against him. Their tongues duelled as she kissed him with tremulous sensuality. Uncas groaned huskily, feeling her lithe curves imprint his form, as he hauled her closer until she practically rode his thigh. Alice moaned shakily and wriggled restlessly, even as their mouths remained fused together. She slipped her hands into his shirt and stroked his chest, her fingernails lightly raking his smooth skin.

Uncas panted. He felt like he was going to implode with the raging passion pounding through his blood. He heaved Alice off her feet and she instinctively hooked her legs around his waist. "Alice…" he grounded out between clenched teeth and whirled around so that his back was against a craggy wall of an outcrop. _He was going to take her here. Out in the wild. In the middle of a thunderstorm._ _Like that night under the falls._

Alice balanced her weight around him, one hand twined around his neck, the other braced against the wall next to his head. " _Here… I want you here. Now,_ " she ordered breathlessly, lifting her lips fractionally from his. She trailed one hand down his torso to his breeches and Uncas growled, swiping aside her skirts roughly and caressed her upper thigh, his touch feathery and hot.

Alice cried out, gripping him intimately in response and he jerked in her hand, swearing. Uncas angled himself and Alice let out a strangled scream as he possessed her surely, tenderly. Uncas kept up a fierce, primal rhythm, his head grinding against the wall while Alice dropped open-mouthed kisses on his neck. The howling of the wind and rain drowned out their moans. They were going to explode… Uncas captured Alice's lips with raw desire hinged with desperation. They were going to explode…

"I _want you now…"_ he grated out just before they both tumbled over the precipice in unison, in completion.

* * *

 _Half an hour later_

"We have to go back. The children…" Alice reminded Uncas weakly, as she lay slumped against him with delicious languor. The couple was still in their original position, with Uncas's back to the wall, Alice's legs coiled around his middle.

Uncas grimaced, "You're right." He carefully set her on her feet, mindful to keep an arm around her to block out the harsh wind and rain as much as he could. Alice's hair whipped around her face, her lips swollen, her cheeks bright, her eyes sparkling. Uncas pushed himself off the wall and composed himself. Before Alice could object or react, he swept her into his arms and agilely dashed through the rain towards the cabin.

Once inside the cabin where the fire was fortunately still crackling strongly, Uncas headed straight to his bedroom and closed the door silently as not to wake the children. "Get out of your wet clothes. I'll check on the children first." Uncas instructed, tossing her one of his clean shirts before disappearing from the room.

* * *

Uncas hovered over the siblings, curled up next to each other on a bear hide in front of the hearth. Smiling slightly, he covered them with a wool blanket, ruffling their hair in the process. Ichante was always envious of his cousins but now he had a sister to call his own. As for Mikayla, she had taken to frontier living like a duck to water. Uncas was absurdly glad.

Alice swung around when she heard the door creak open. Uncas strode in, stripping off his wet shirt at the same time. Alice hustled towards him with a hide and wiped him down while he peeled off the rest of his clothes and squeezed the rainwater out of his hair the best he could. When Alice handed him fresh clothes, he shook his head, and dropped down on the pile of hides and blankets in the middle of the room. He pulled a blanket over his naked physique and gestured for Alice to join him.

She hesitated and before she could voice out her concern, Uncas assured her, "Don't worry. I'll leave before the children wake up in the morning. Sleep here tonight," Alice simply stared at the Mohican warrior, half touched, half mystified. _How could he know what she felt at that very moment?_ When he patted the space next to him, she went to him without another word. He reached for her hand and tugged her down, immediately spooning her from behind. He kept their fingers entwined, his thumb lazily brushing her knuckles, his body heat warming her in seconds, their legs tangled.

Alice fought sudden tears welling behind her eyelids. She felt so contented, so at peace. _She felt as if she had come home._ Granted, their passionate night those years ago under the falls was unforgettable but this time it was vastly different since she was no longer not a naïve teenager. She shuddered involuntarily, overcome with emotion. "Cold?" Uncas murmured into her ear, rubbing her arms. "Will you regret this… tomorrow morning?" Alice asked in a small voice, hating herself for asking the question but yet she could not help herself.

Shame enveloped Uncas at her question. It was unforgiveable how he had hurt her those years ago. Deplorable. Uncas gently turned her around until she was facing him. Alice kept her eyes downcast, her fingers fiddling with his borrowed shirt nervously. He uttered firmly, "Look at me, Alice." She slowly raised her eyes to meet his, and Uncas' heart splintered when he saw the haunted expression and the sheen of unshed tears in them.

"That night was not a mistake. Tonight is not a mistake. You were never a mistake to me. But I am your greatest mistake. I brought you shame and pain, and ruined your reputation when you returned to England. I made you an unwed mother, despised by your people. I'm so damned sorry, Alice." Uncas related with gripping sincerity.

Alice gazed at him raptly, deeply moved by his words and apology. "Was that why you sent me back? Because you thought you were my greatest mistake?" she croaked achingly. Uncas sighed heavily, "I sent you back because it would be the greatest sin to keep you here just because of that night under the falls. You had a bright future, you wanted to be a harpist. You should marry a man who could help you fulfil all your dreams – not stay with me and destroy those hands of yours. You deserved much more in life than just me… and this untamed land. I couldn't let you stay." There a pause before he resumed bleakly, "But I still ruined you because you got pregnant. In the end, I did more than destroy your hands. I would have destroyed your life if not for your husband."

Tears dripped down Alice's cheeks at the self-loathing that was evident in his voice. She presently did not have the emotional and mental capacity to respond to his incredible confession proper but she did want to clarify something that had been eating away at her conscience and heart for the past eight years. She bracketed his jaw with her hands, "It was not lust. Those years ago… _it was never lust_. I knew that eight years ago… I know now. I always knew. I am sorry I said those awful words to you that night."

Uncas dabbed her tears away as Alice rambled on incoherently, "I mean it. I know we were in a perilous situation then and I thought death was imminent. I was young, terrified and stupid. But it was not lust. I know it was not. I know it was not lust… it was… I know it was not…"

Uncas cut her off with a hard kiss and held her fast against him, their hearts beating erratically. " _I know, Alice. I know_ ," he pronounced adamantly. She quaked in his arms, clinging to him like a lifeline.

He hugged her tighter and rasped, _"I always knew."_


	11. Chapter 11

_"I always knew."_

Alice burrowed deeper into Uncas' arms and started to talk. She explained in detail why she made the decision to send Ichante back to Uncas to prevent Bryan's reputation from being further tarnished.

"It broke my heart to send Ichante away but I honestly thought that was the least I could do for Bryan then. It was selfish and thoughtless of me, "Alice confessed morosely.

Uncas kissed her forehead, "No. You made the right decision. Your husband did not deserve such ill treatment for his kindness and generosity. I understand. Do not blame yourself."

"I know I told Cora I decided to keep Ichante only because it was too late to do anything when I found out I was pregnant. I lied so that she would be convinced I did not want him. It never ever crossed my mind to get rid of him when I found out I was with child," Alice added. She looked up at Uncas, her eyes beseeching, "You do believe me, do you?"

Uncas stroked her hair comfortingly, "I admit I thought at first you never wanted him at all and his existence was a nuisance to your life. But when I saw the way you looked at Ichante when you met him at Cora's boarding house, I knew I was wrong. I knew you loved him all along."

Alice whispered with sombre gratitude, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Uncas replied gravely, "Thank you for having our child."

 _"Our child."_

Alice smiled and closed her eyes, surrounded by Uncas' warmth.

* * *

Alice and Uncas maintained their newly renewed relationship for the next two weeks in secret. Though they had made clear their feelings for each other, there was no discussion yet about the future. They figured they would enjoy their reconciliation at present and save the serious conversation for a later date. They managed to steal some moments together in the evenings when the children were in bed but they did not sleep with each other again.

Instead, they passed time quietly cuddling and chatting in front of the hearth over tea, coffee and whisky – they shared what happened in the past eight years that they spent apart. Alice talked fondly about her one year with Ichante and about Bryan. Uncas listened intently and asked questions. In return, he divulged Ichante's growing years on the frontier. Many nights Alice would doze off and Uncas would carry her back to the room and tuck her in next to Mikayla. He would then watch over them for an hour or so while they slept peacefully.

* * *

One afternoon, Alice brought Mikayla and Ichante to the stream for a swim. The weather was glorious and everyone was in an upbeat mood. Uncas was at Nathaniel's cabin discussing their next trading trip. Thanks to Uncas, Mikayla could swim quite well on her own though Ichante was never too far away to keep a watchful eye on his sister. Alice sat by the banks, humming happily as she unpacked lunch from a basket. Setting food and utensils neatly on a blanket, she smiled as laughter of the children filled the air as they splashed each other.

Suddenly, it was deathly silent and Alice raised her head and inquired in a teasing tone, "Have both of you worn yourselves out?" All amusement fled and blood drained from her complexion when she encountered the sight in front of her. Two Indian men stood on the opposite bank and had her children by the cuff of their necks, their legs dangling in the air – they obviously had been yanked out of the water while playing. Mikayla's eyes were huge with terror and her teeth chattered while Ichante was still, his eyes brimming with helpless rage.

Alice fumbled for the bread knife behind her and slipped it into the pocket of her skirt. The stream was shallow so she advanced slowly toward the opposite bank, her eyes trained on her children. She vaguely recalled Cora warning her to be careful of such men who scoured the frontier robbing colonials and kidnapping children to be sold elsewhere. Alice had not taken Cora seriously since the cabin's surroundings were so serene and Uncas was always around. But he was not today and she should have packed some kind of weapon at least. Alice regretted her carelessness and short-sightedness.

The men leered as she came closer and Alice swallowed, "Let them go. Please." They appear to understand her but instead of releasing the children, they taunted her by squeezing their necks a little tighter. Mikayla gasped and choked but Ichante never made a sound. He simply glowered at the attackers.

Alice rushed to the men, tripping over her skirts in her haste. "Stop it! Let them go! Take me!" she sputtered, grabbing the arm of the man who held Mikayla. The man lowered Mikayla to her feet though his fingers remained wrapped around her neck. With his free hand, he swept Alice's hair off her shoulder, his fingers lingered on the exposed skin of her collarbone. Alice felt revulsion charge through her but she girded herself mentally. This was nothing if she could save her children. The other man laughed and Ichante seethed.

Alice sensed Ichante was going to do something and issued in a low tone, "Get your father, Ichante. Do not do anything foolish." Ichante whipped his head around to stare at his mother, his eyes narrowed to slits. Alice gulped and took a step closer to the man with Mikayla, "Please let them go. You can have me."

"No." Ichante spat out and the man holding him slapped the boy's face. "Ichante!" Alice cried out and was punished by a painful tug of her hair by the man next to her. Mikayla was crying in earnest now, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Alice felt the man's sweaty palm slid up from her collarbone to her cheek and she bit the inside of her lip hard to stop herself from shaking him off.

Abruptly deciding Alice was worth a trade with Ichante, the other man flung the boy aside. Fortunately, Ichante landed on a thick growth of fern and he nimbly scrambled to his feet . He snagged his mother's gaze who wordlessly begged him to run away first – and call his father. Ichante hated to leave Alice and Mikayla behind but his mother was right. He streaked away at lightning speed.

* * *

His father was too far, Ichante realised with dread. His uncle's cabin was a good ten minutes away by foot, just a little less if one ran. Making up his mind, Ichante changed direction and headed for his cabin. As he gathered his knife, tomahawk and one of his father's muskets, he let out a long, screeching whistle. As he plunged into the clearing back towards the stream, he whistled again desperately.

* * *

Uncas and Nathaniel were studying trade routes on a map when a piercing noise echoed around them and disrupted their conversation. Both men leapt to their feet instantly, recognising the distress call that had been passed through generations of the Mohican people. Cora's children were visiting neighbours which meant the call for help had to be from Ichante. Uncas swore as he grabbed his gun and tore out of the cabin, Nathaniel close behind. Ichante had never issued the distress call before.

 _Alice. Alice was in danger._

* * *

From the corner of her eye, Alice watched as the other man loosened his grip on her daughter and shoved her aside. Mikayla crawled on her knees, instinctively seeking for safety. The attention of both men was now on Alice but she knew they would be keeping an eye on Mikayla. Her fingers dug into the flesh of her palms until she could feel blood seeping through her skin.

Trembling, she reached into her pocket for the bread knife, her fingers curled around the hilt. They jerked her face up and one of them nuzzled the side of her neck, his hot, salty breath rimming her ear. Alice wrenched her face away and the other man slapped her so hard she saw stars and her ears rang. Blood pooled at the corner of her lips. Someone dragged her bodice down until her slip could be seen.

Alice brandished her bread knife and jammed it as deep as she could into the man's side. He howled in pain and ripped her gown down the middle as she tried to wrestle away from him. His accomplice stalked in the direction of Mikayla and Alice threw herself on top of him, knocking him down on the ground. The man who she had stabbed had regained his composure and approached her menacingly, his knife drawn.

Alice felt herself being flipped over by the man under her and she was trapped beneath his heaving body in seconds. She screamed and fought like a mad woman but the man did not budge. He covered her mouth with one filthy hand as the other man hovered over them, his knife glinting.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 _Mikayla. Her Mikayla had spoken._ Tears rained down Alice's face. _Her baby could speak._

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!" The little girl hollered again from her spot near some bushes. To Alice's horror, the girl started crawling towards her. Alice shook her head wildly.

Alice stared dully at the cloudless, brilliant sky as the man swung his knife down…

She heard a whizzing sound and blinked in disbelief as a tomahawk struck the man dead centre in his chest. He dropped down flat on his face, twitched a few times and breathed his last. The man above her roared in fury and jumped to his feet, swinging his tomahawk. Alice heard a muffled boom and the man's shoulder exploded in a puff of red. She swung her head towards the sound and gaped when she saw Ichante aiming a musket at her assailant. Her son's eyes were as cold as ice, his jaw was set in steely determination. The man, clutching his destroyed shoulder, floundered towards the boy, fumbling for the knife at his belt. Ichante coolly took aim at the man's heart and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The man toppled backwards and a surrealistic silence fell over the forest.

Alice pulled herself up into a sitting position, her gown in shreds at her waist. Mikayla, wailing, was still trying to make her way to her mother on all fours. Alice was too spent of strength to meet her daughter halfway, and she ached all over. Ichante raced towards his mother, his heart pounding. Crouching anxiously in front of her, he quickly pulled off his shirt and draped it over her shoulders. Alice cupped his cheek reverently, unaware her fingernails were bleeding. "Thank you. You saved my life and your sister's. My brave, beautiful boy."

Ichante stared at Alice for a long minute. Slowly, he slid his arms around Alice. "Mama," he choked out, tears clouding his vision. Alice felt her heart seize and shatter at once as she recalled the last time her son called her "Mama". It felt a lifetime ago. She hugged him back fiercely, too overwrought to speak but she knew he knew how she felt. _Because he was his father's son._

* * *

Uncas and Nathaniel burst through the trees, arriving at the stream. They had heard the musket shots and feared the worst. They sagged against each other in relief when they spotted two very dead men on the ground, one with a tomahawk wedged through him. They both knew who had done the deed.

Nathaniel flicked his eyes around the perimeter, "I'll make another round just in case there are more. Go to your family, brother." After clapping his younger brother on the shoulder, Nathaniel darted off to check the surroundings. Uncas scooped up the sobbing Mikayla from the ground and she hiccupped, "Mama. Mama. Want Mama." Uncas smiled. He always knew she would speak when the time was right.

Uncas crossed over to where mother and son were locked in an embrace. He squatted next to them and Mikayla flung her arms around Alice's neck, "Mama!" Alice lifted her head and saw Uncas. She sent a wobbly smile his way. Tugging Mikayla around to the front, Alice freed one arm to hug her daughter, with her other arm still staunchly enveloping her son. Ichante nodded at his father solemnly over Alice's shoulder, "Mama is fine. So is Mika." Uncas' heart clenched with immense joy at Ichante's words. His son had finally acknowledged Alice as his mother. Uncas patted his son's head, "You protected them well. Am proud of you, son." Ichante swelled with pride at his father's compliment. Then he blurted out in belated amazement, "Mika spoke, Father. She spoke." Uncas sat down behind Alice and drew her and the two children into his arms. Alice slumped against him, shuddering. He gently brushed her hair away and kissed her nape tenderly, " _We are all right now. We are all right._ "

* * *

Back at the cabin, Uncas carefully scrutinised the children for injury and thankfully, they suffered bruises only. Uncas applied ointment on them and made hot peppermint tea to calm their nerves. Alice was in her room, changing her clothes. He knocked her room door and pushed it open. She was sitting on the pile of hides, wiping the blood from her fingernails. Uncas knelt in front of her, "Let me do it." She nodded tiredly and he proceeded to treat her wounds. Ichante informed him that Alice had been slapped so he inquired worriedly if she felt dizzy or had a headache. She reassured him, "I am just a bit sore. I shall be as good as new in a few days."

Uncas traced a thin cut on her collarbone, "They ravaged and humliated you." Alice captured his hand, "No. Ichante stopped them in time." Uncas did not reply as he continued to put salve on her. "Shall we leave the children with Cora tonight? You are not in a condition to care for them," he suggested, cocooning her in a warm blanket. He could still feel her shivering from shock. Alice agreed, "Just for tonight." Uncas called the children into the room, "You two will be staying with your cousins tonight. Mama needs to rest. Bid her good night and we'll walk over to the other cabin."

Mikayla ambled over and kissed Alice's cheek, "Night, Mama." Alice kissed her back soundly, enthralled by her daughter's angelic voice, "Goodnight, darling. Be good and I will see you first thing tomorrow morning." Ichante shuffled forward and Alice could not help reaching out to pull her son into her arms, "Thank you for looking after your sister." Ichante gingerly touched Alice's slightly swollen cheek, "Does it hurt bad?" Alice shook her head, moved by his concern, "No, darling. Have a good sleep at Aunt Cora's tonight and do not fret over me." "Let's go." With that, Uncas ushered the children out of the room.

* * *

That night at Nathaniel's, Chingachcook observed his eldest grandson covertly. He casually asked Ichante to take a walk with him after supper. As they circled the clearing, Chingachcook stated succinctly, "You killed for the first time today. How do you feel?" Ichante halted in his tracks and peered up at the imposing figure of his grandfather, " I didn't like it. But if I didn't kill them, they would have killed Mama and Mika." Chingachcook grunted in approval but reminded the eight-year-old sagely, "Only take a life if that person is threatening to take the life of people you love, people you should protect. Do not kill for no reason or for pride." "I understand, Grandfather," Ichante answered respectfully. Chingachcook gave Ichante's arm an affectionate squeeze, "Your father and uncle told me your aim was perfect." The boy shrugged indifferently, "Father and Uncle have never missed. They taught me everything I know." Chingachcook chuckled and resumed his evening stroll with his grandson.

* * *

Alice lay languidly in Uncas' arms. They were lying in front of the hearth on a deliciously warm, padded quilt. "They both called me 'Mama' today," Alice sighed blissfully, walking her fingers along the tattoos on Uncas' collar and chest. Uncas grinned at the delight and wonder in her voice, "I heard." She nuzzled his throat, "Today could have been the worst day of my life but it ended up being the most precious, " she mused with a touch of irony. Uncas caressed her cheek, "Cold? I can add more wood."

Alice let her fingers drift up and down his hewn jaw and granite cheekbones, "I am never cold when you are with me." He tweaked her nose playfully, "Then you have to keep me close all the time then."

Alice gazed into Uncas' eyes, "May I? May I keep you keep close all the time?"

Uncas' heart thudded at her incredibly sweet request, the incredibly profound meaning behind it.

His heart and soul in his eyes, Uncas affirmed, "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12 finale

_She and Uncas had a future together._

Alice gazed down fondly at the sleeping warrior in her arms. Never in their eight years apart would she have dared to believe she and Uncas would be given a second chance to be partners in this lifetime. She recalled Mikayla speaking earlier in the day and her eyes grew wet. She fingered the locket around her neck.

Carefully not to wake Uncas, Alice reluctantly released him from her embrace and stood up. The floor was icy under her feet. She poured a cup of water and sat down on the bench. Popping open the locket, she stared at Bryan's portrait, which was drawn just a couple of months before he passed on. The artist had captured his trademark devilish grin and twinkling blue eyes perfectly. _Bryan…_

* * *

 _Two years earlier_

"What did my little princess do today?" Bryan inquired indulgently as he swaggered into the nursery just before supper. Mikayla dropped the toy she was playing with and ran to her father, hugging his legs tightly. "Your princess painted everything but the picture during her art lesson," Alice informed with a laugh as Bryan hefted Mikayla into his arms and kissed her downy cheek. Bryan arched one blond brow, noticing the paint splattered on the curtains, floor and wall for the first time. "My princess is going to be the next Picasso, is she not?" He concurred dryly, setting his daughter down on her feet. The girl began hopping around the room.

"The physician recommended by Lord Hastings visited this afternoon," Alice said quietly, turning to look at her husband. Bryan flicked a hopeful glance at his wife, "Did he offer any helpful advice?" When Alice shook her head forlornly, Bryan drew her close protectively, "Do not fret too much. If all the physicians in England cannot detect any ailment in our daughter, she must be fine. She will speak when she is ready."

Alice sighed, "I cannot wait to hear her voice." Bryan replied confidently, "I already know how she would sound." Alice tilted her head to look at him, her expression sceptical, "Do you?" Bryan grinned and pecked Alice's lips, "She would sound like an angel. Our little princess would have the voice of an angel."

* * *

 _Present_

Tears trickled down Alice's cheeks at the memory, excruciating pain stabbing through her entire being as she clutched Bryan's portrait to her heart. _You were right, Bryan. Our little princess has the voice of an angel. You should have been here to hear her speak her first word. You should have been here to hear your daughter…_ Alice began rocking on the bench, covering her mouth to muffle her sobs that wracked her body.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind. Uncas. "He heard her. I'm sure he heard her from where he is," Uncas stated with unwavering certainty. He removed her hands from her mouth, "Cry as much, as loud, as you want. The children aren't here. And you don't have to hide anything from me. You don't ever need to hold back with me. " Alice twisted around and collapsed in Uncas' arms, sobbing unreservedly.

* * *

Later that night, Alice and Uncas faced each other, stretched out on the hides, the fire burning brightly in the hearth, casting a warm, cosy glow in the moonlit cabin. Uncas twirled an errant lock of Alice's hair, "Stay here with me and Ichante. Mika, too." Alice threaded her fingers through his and kissed his callused palm, "I would love to. But would you mind if we split our time between Albany and the cabin? Seeing Cora run a boarding house, I would like to do something useful with my time, too." Uncas' eyes crinkled into a smile as he shifted closer to Alice, "You can do anything you want. I would never get in your way unless…" Alice cocked her head curiously, "Unless?" He twined his arm around her nape and murmured silkily, "Unless you were leaving me." Alice rolled her eyes, "If my memory serves me well, I believe it was you who sent me away eight years ago." Uncas chuckled at her sass, "I was the biggest mistake of your life." Alice's eyes darkened, "No. You were never a mistake. Not then, not now."

Uncas abruptly rolled to his feet and padded to his room. "Where are you going?" Alice asked sleepily. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up in his arms. Today. Everyday.

Uncas returned a few minutes later and instead of laying down the hides, he sat cross-legged in front of Alice. He raised her to a sitting position, too, causing Alice to squint at him drowsily, "Is something amiss?" A fleeting smile flitted across his chiselled features and he handed a rolled-up parchment to Alice, who unfurled it immediately. She bit her bottom lip hard to stop it from trembling when she saw the sketch of both of them, together with Mikayla and Ichante – a family portrait.

Uncas grasped her hands firmly in his. Locking his gaze on hers, he enunciated clearly, " _Be my wife, Alice. Be my love. Be my family. Be my life_."

It was the most unusual, most blunt proposal Alice had ever heard, fitting of the man who uttered the words.

As she struggled to say "yes" through the thick tears clogging her throat, he resumed, his fathomless eyes full of soul-searing tenderness and promise, "I want to spend every season with you for the rest of our lives. In winter, we'll keep each other warm in the icy frostiness of the wind at midnight. In fall, we'll watch the falling leaves at sunset. In spring, we'll smell the blooming of flowers in the morning. In summer, we'll stand together in the storm and watch lightning race across the sky."

 _He remembered._

He remembered everything they had done, everything she had said. Eight years had passed but he remembered still.

Alice could barely make out Uncas through the blur of her tears, stuttering, "You remember…"

He kissed the side of her mouth and lingered there sweetly, "I remember. I remember everything. Do you?"

Alice drew him in for a deep kiss, "Yes."

Uncas knew she was answering both his proposal and his question.

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

Alice heard grunts and creaking sounds from the living area of the cabin. She had been cleaning the study and wondering how to decorate the space that was going to be Mikayla's bedroom. Uncas and Alice had finally told their families the news of their reconciliation, and they were delighted. Even Chingachcook cracked a rare smile and had hugged Alice warmly. The couple decided not to hold any formal ceremony, wanting to do away with pomp and fuss.

Nathaniel suggested building an extension to Uncas' cabin so that Mikayla could have her room and Uncas could keep his study. There was still a couple of months until winter and the men were confident they could complete the extension by then.

She heard those grunts again and they sounded like they were coming from Nathaniel. The brothers were back from a trading trip after being away for a week. They had taken Ichante and Honon with them so that the boys could learn negotiation skills.

Hustling out to the living area, she was stunned to see the men carrying a harp into the cabin. Nathaniel flashed Alice a sunny grin though his forehead was beaded with sweat, "Thought you might like to play some music here. Reverend Wheelock generously donated this – it was in his church for years but no one really played it."

Alice ran her fingers across the strings, "I have not played for years." Ichante sidled up next to her and quipped, "Father said you can play the harp very well." Alice noticed the ambitious gleam in the boy's eyes and offered, "I can teach you if you are interested." Ichante nodded quickly, "I am." She tugged his ear in amusement, "You are quite the cultured gentleman, are you not?" Uncas felt his heart tumble and twist inside him as Alice's laughter reverberated around the cabin as Ichante beamed up at her. _Alice had returned to him. She had finally come home to him._

* * *

 _Four years later_

Alice stood in front of Bryan's tombstone near the lake within the grounds of the country manor. She had finally made a trip to England after four years of residing in America. She lay a bouquet of flowers down and lovingly traced his name etched on the marble.

"Hello, my dear. Have you been well? We are finally here to see you," she murmured, choking on her words. Tears formed in her eyes as eight-year-old Mikayla and twelve-year-old Ichante flanked her on both sides, both their heads bowed in silent respect. Uncas had not made the trip – he promised he would visit England one day but he wanted the children's first trip back to be without him so that they could properly honour Bryan. Alice had wept at his thoughtfulness – it was just like the stoic warrior to be so astute and wise.

Mikayla crouched down, placed a single rose at the tombstone and greeted solemnly, "Hello, Papa. I have missed you." Alice stuffed her fist into her mouth to prevent herself from crying aloud.

 _Bryan, can you hear our little princess speaking to you? She sounds like an angel, does she not?_

Alice watched as Ichante hunkered down next to his sister, his expression grave as he put another rose on the marble. He uttered succinctly, "Hello, Papa. It's Callum. I'm sorry we took so long to visit you." Alice heaved with soft sobs, her cheeks sodden with tears of bittersweet joy. Bryan would be delighted to see his two children. Alice was sure her first husband was smiling cheekily from above, glad and proud to see his son and daughter healthy and well. He had loved them so.

Ichante reached into his satchel and extracted two items, "I brought presents from Father and Grandfather." Alice peered at the items curiously – she had not known about the gifts. Her son unrolled a parchment and pressed it against the tombstone. Alice's breath caught when she saw that Uncas had sketched a family portrait of Alice, Bryan, Mikayla and Ichante. He had seen Alice's portrait of Bryan several times over the years and had drawn the Englishman with eerie likeness.

The Mohican was absent from the picture, tacit acknowledgment that the earl had been a legitimate father, husband and family first to Alice and her children. The gesture was so meaningful and moving that Alice had to mentally gird herself not to collapse in a heap.

She sent a silent prayer to God, " _Thank you for blessing me with two wonderful men_."

Ichante arranged the second item from Chingachcook next to the parchment – it was a gold bangle identical to those worn by all the males in the family. Chingachcook had one, so did Nathaniel and his son, and Uncas and Ichante. Ichante explained, "Grandfather wants you to have one, too, Papa. He said you would always be part of our family." Alice began to tremble with uncontrollable emotion – her father-in-law was indeed a breed apart and bled noble integrity from every pore. She could not imagine a more beautiful gift to Bryan.

Mikayla stood up and cleared her throat, "Father said you would love to hear me sing, Papa." With that, Mikayla started to sing a hymn she learnt from Reverend Wheelock, her crystal clear voice echoing around the lake and the field, where her father, the first father figure Ichante knew, had played and spent time with them. Alice raised her teary gaze to the brilliantly blue sky.

 _Thank you, Bryan, for giving our two children life with your love, kindness and generosity._

 _And above all - thank you, darling, for loving me._

* * *

 _One day later_

"I feel like I'm wearing a porcupine, "Mikayla complained as she wriggled on her chair, tugging impatiently at the collar of her lace dress. "The dressmaker would be most insulted that you think her finest French lace similar to an animal with spikes, "Alice answered unperturbedly. Alice and her children were having afternoon tea at an elegant hotel in London. To Alice's surprise, people actually recognised her on sight and immediately started whispering among themselves about Mikayla and Ichante.

Many had heard rumours of the late earl's "dark-skinned" son who had been sent away as a baby and now that they could see him in the flesh, they did not know quite what to make of him. The tall, strapping boy had a bronzed tan, his eyes were a startling silver, his ebony hair streaked with golden brown highlights was pulled neatly from his exceedingly handsome face. He wore his expensive clothes well and exuded an air of assuredness. The patrons also noticed he possessed flawless manners and spoke to his mother in perfect English.

The girl was a spitting image of her father and obviously was going to blossom into a fine beauty. Though she seemed a little restless, she showcased faultless table etiquette as well. The countess was as regal as the _ton_ remembered, blond and austere. It was reported she had set up schools and was running a lucrative inn business in America.

Alice frowned as Ichante mumbled something to his sister in Mohican, shooting her a warning glare at the same time. Mikayla retorted back in the same language and Alice swore she spied movement under the table. Despite weekly lessons with Chingachcook over the years, Alice still could not quite grasp Mohican though she understood more than she could speak. On the other hand, Mikayla was as fluent in her adopted language as she was with English.

"What is it, my dears?" Alice queried, her mild tone belied her growing suspicion about the under-table activity in question. Ichante gave a forced smile, "Nothing, Mama." Mikayla nodded innocently in agreement as she stabbed a scone with her fork with relish.

A few minutes went by and again Alice spotted a flurry of movement beneath the table – or rather she "felt" the movement against her leg. Ichante glowered at his sister, issuing another a reprimand in an undertone that only the girl could hear. Before her daughter could answer, Alice clipped, "Lady Mikayla Nicholson, please put on your shoes. Well-bred ladies do not go barefoot while enjoying the serenity of afternoon tea."

* * *

 _A few months later_

Alice stood at the door of her family cabin and inhaled a lungful of brisk, cool air. They were finally home. The fresh air of the forest was what she had missed dearly during her trip to England. But what she missed most for the past few months was currently coming up behind her and smelled hundred times better than the forest. Uncas slipped his arms around his wife and kissed the nape of her neck, "Missed you." Alice leaned back against her husband's strong chest and covered his hands with hers, "I missed you, too. Terribly."

Uncas tenderly bit down on her ear and Alice shivered at the sensual gesture. But his voice was laced with restrained laughter when he commented, "I heard Mika had scones without her shoes at the grandest hotel in London." Alice groaned exasperatedly, "Do not get me started on our daughter's misadventures. Nathaniel called her 'Princess Shoeless' at supper and she loved it!" "She's an adventurous angel," Uncas countered smoothly, grinning widely.

Alice snorted derisively at his response, then turned around to face him. She kissed his cheek, "Thank you for looking after Aylen while I was away." Aylen was their two-year-old son whose name simply meant "happiness". Alice dreaded to leave him behind but did not think the toddler would be able to manage the long journey. Uncas grunted, dismissing her gratitude.

Thunder rumbled in a distance and the air steadily grew muggy. Alice extended her palm in front of her, sighing in contentment, "It is going to rain." "Going to storm," Uncas corrected even as he gently shoved Alice forward past the door and shut it behind him.

"We are going to get drenched," Alice warned, but her eyes were already sparkling with anticipation as Uncas took off into a dead run, tugging her along with him.

Uncas whipped around to gaze at Alice, his heart in his eyes, "We won't feel the rain. We won't feel cold."

Alice smiled at the words that meant the world to her – and to him.

Uncas gripped Alice's hand tighter, " _Because we are shelter to each other."_

Laughing, the couple dashed into the storm together.

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Wow. Yet another Alice-Uncas story all wrapped up! I hope all of you enjoyed this version as much as you did the others. Many thanks for your unwavering support and precious reviews even when I was MIA in between chapters due to real-life commitments. As usual, I immensely enjoyed the journey - Alice and Uncas never fail to move and touch me each time I think of them, write of them. It's strange how inspired I am to write my stories in trilogy format, thus, I will be writing a third story to conclude the current series. It will be a modern one this time (yes, again!) and while I already have in mind the general narrative, the complexity is in the details. You'll understand what I mean when I post the first chapter! Look forward to having you guys onboard for the next journey, too!_

XXXOOO


End file.
